


Gonna leave my woes Behind (South Park x reader) [Requests Closed]

by MidnightStar2889



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot Collection, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 22,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar2889/pseuds/MidnightStar2889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know there are a lot of these, but i wanted to make some too!<br/>I DON'T own South Park and everything goes to the creators</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Middle finger ~Craig Tucker x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Alright!! First things first.  
> I Have played Stick of Truth (so that is available), Don't be shy and comment :3  
> 1) I wont do any lemons (I'm sorry, but I will do ones close to it if 'yall want!)  
> 2) I won't do oc's  
> 3) I will do Sp character X Reader X Sp character  
> 4) I will do Girl X Girl!Reader, Guy X Guy!Reader (If you just ask)

You were walking home from school. You lost your car keys so you had to walk from school to home. ' _At least it's a nice day_ ' you thought. You smiled to yourself and brushed your fingers through your [h/c] hair. You looked into the distance and saw your best friend Craig. You ran up to him and poked his back. He turned around, middle finger up. You smiled and waved.

"Hey, Craig. Lost your car keys too?" You asked, tilting your head.

"No. I wanted to walk" he replied, monotone. You nodded, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Mind if I walk with you?" You asked, smiling brightly. He glanced at you, blue eyes shining. You felt your face heat up. Craig was your best friend since third grade, and still is... When you two entered high School you started to have....feelings for your best friend. Secret feelings. You sighed and saw a hand in front of you.

"[Y/N]? Hello?" You shook your head and looked at him. "You coming or not?" He crossed his arms. You turned red from embarrassment and nodded. You trailed behind him. He was much taller than you, so you had to look up when he talked to you. You smiled as it started to snow lightly. He sighed and flipped off the car that passed you two. You giggled. You loved it when he did that. No one knew why. He turned to you when you had your little giggle fest.

"What's so funny." He grumbled.

"You flipping off pretty much everything."

"Tssk" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at you. You turned red and gulped. He leaned down so you two were basically touching noses.

"C-Craig?" You stuttered, your face heated from him being so close. He smirked. You widened his eyes. ' _He does show emotion!_ ' You thought. His hand slowly trailed up your arm to the back of your head. Your stomach did flips.

"I heard....that you had a little crush" He whispered, his hot breath making steam from the cold. Your brain couldn't handle it anymore it got all fuzzy and you couldn't say anything. He chuckled at your silence and leaned in, capturing his lips with yours. Your mind set back into reality when he did. Someone honked their horn and you heard a familiar voice.

"GET A ROOM!" ' _Dammit Clyde. Cock blocker._ ' You thought. Craig rolled his eyes and kept kissing you, as he flipped off Clyde. You smiled and did the same. ' _I could get used to this._ ' You thought.


	2. Who the HELL are you?! ~Mysterion x Reader

School got so boring all of a sudden. Mostly because you felt you were the only person in the world who didn't know who Mysterion is. You groaned and doodled a little in your notebook. You smiled at the little picture. It was you and Mysterion. Even though you've never seen his face...you still thought he was attractive. Mostly his voice. You couldn't get over his voice. You shiver when you thought of his voice. He kinda reminded you of your friend Kenny. You added more detail to the drawing as someone poked your side. You jumped slightly and looked over. It was Kenny. You raised an eyebrow. "What?" You whispered.

"I wanna see what you're drawing" He said. He started to take his hood off when you all entered High School. But, it's still usually on him. You sighed and showed him, blushing a little because he might make fun of you. "Wow that's actually pretty good [Y/N]" You smiled proudly. You were going to reply but then the bell rang. You stood up and got all your things. You stopped quickly. ' _Damn..._ ' You thought. You had to do stupid after school things. You walked out slowly and started to head to the office to see what you had to do.

                                  ***

"6 o'clock?! I didn't think it was going to take that long!" You groaned as you walked out of the School. You zipped your jacket and shivered slightly. You walked and looked at all the streets. ' _Why were they so empty?_ ' You sighed. ' _Whatever...._ ' "Hahaha! An innocent girl!" You froze in your tracks. ' _I know that voice..._ '

"Girl. If you know what's good for you, you would leave!" They walked closer. You turned Your head and widened your eyes. ' _Ahh shit!_ '

Professor Chaos. You couldn't move. Your legs felt like steel. You didn't know why, but you were scared. He walked closer, smirking. "I'm warning you," He said, loudly. You tried again but couldn't move. He laughed and grabbed you. He smirked more and looked at you. You struggled against his grasp, but couldn't move.

"Hey, Asshole. Let her go." You stopped and turned Your head to see your hero. Mysterion. You smiled widely and opened your mouth, for nothing to come out. Professor Chaos only laughed.

"Never!" He smirked and held you tighter. Mysterion glared and walked over. You smiled and struggled again. Mysterion made a fist and swung at his enemy. Professor Chaos dodged, barely and moved back. He smirked. "If you hit me, I'll make you hit the girl" He threatened. You made a face ' _so what if he hits me....I'll drop and he'll kick your sorry ass'_ you thought. Mysterion smirked and jumped behind him and kicked his back. Professor Chaos let go of you and you fell back. Mysterion caught you before you hit the floor. You blushed and looked up at him.

"Y-you saved me..." you said, softly. He smiled ever so slightly. You smiled. "Well a hero needs a reward." You said. He nodded and smirked.

"I have the perfect idea." He said. You shiver. That voice. You looked at him.

"What would that be?" You asked. He leaned down slowly and kissed you. You turned even more red and slowly kissed back. After a little while he pulled back.

"I have to go. Professor Chaos is still out there." Before you could say anything he was gone.

"Dammit....I still don't know who he is!" You yelled. 


	3. Boys aren't that bad -Kyle Broflovski x Reader.

6 o'clock!" You chimed in your phone.

"Oh thank you very much [Y/N]!" Mrs. Broflovski said on the other side of the line. You hung up and smiled. You had to babysit little Ike. The only reason you have to baby sit him is because Kyle is going to be at Stans. You smiled and got ready to go to the Broflovski's. You hummed and looked at the time. You decided to go a little early, since you were walking to his house. You hummed while walking. You thought about Kyle and your whole face turned red. You shook your head. Boys are gross...sides....the only reason you're friends with Kyle is because of Stan. Stan was the only one to know you...liked Kyle. But it was was waist of your time. You clenched your fist. "No boys." You said. You arrived at the Broflovski's house and knocked. Mrs. Broflovski opened the door and smiled.

"Come in [Y/N!]" She let you in. You walked in and looked around. She started telling you about what you should do. You nodded, half paying attention. Soon they left and you sat on the couch. You sighed and turned on the tv and turned it to the news for Ike. He waddled over and sat next to you. You heard the door open and saw Kyle. You blushed and widened your eyes.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" He looked at you and smiled.

"I wanted to come home...Stan's sister was threatening me..." He said. You nodded and looked back at the tv. He walked over and poked you. "Wanna go up to my room?" He asked.

"I gotta watch Ike." You glanced at his little brother. He chuckled.

"[Y/N] he's fine.." you only blushed and nodded. You two walked into his room and you sat on his bed. You two sat there awkwardly for a little while till he spoke up. "Hey [y/n]...." he said quietly.

"Yeah Kyle?" You blushed.

"Do you like anyone?" You looked at him. You two really weren't that close, so that question made you think for a little bit. You nodded. He looked at you.

"Who?"

"Um...well...it's you" you whispered. He blushed and smiled widely. He moved closer to you and placed an innocent kiss on your lips. You blushed insanely red and smiled.

"EWWW!" You looked over and saw Ike you giggled and looked at Kyle. He held your hand and smiled. _'Boys aren't that bad'_ you thought


	4. Birthday Present ~Christophe x Reader

(I am utterly sorry if I f*ck up his accent) You were at your best friend Christophe's house. You LOVED it there. Everything about it...especially Christophe. Ever since 3rd grade you've had a crush on him. His hair, eyes, the way he treats you...but mostly...that accent. Every time he spoke to you you got goosebumps and a shiver that goes down your spine. Today was your birthday and Christophe had you over. He wanted to give you something special, But you didn't know what.

"Christophe! Tell meeeee please?" You whined. He smirked and chuckled deeply.

 "And why would I you [y/n]?"

You shivered. "Because it my birthday!" You said, pouting.

"Oui! Zo I don't 'ave to tell you." He smirk grew and he ruffled your hair.

"Fine...but when will you tell me?" 

"Later," He said. He lit up his cigarette and looked at you. "I know zomezhing zhat'll pass time." He said and you shivered again, hearing his accent. He took your hand and walked you to his room. You smiled and sat down on his bed and looked at him. He sat next to you. 

"So what are you going to get me??" You asked again. He raised an eyebrow and looked at you. 

"Why do you want to know zo bad?" 

"I hate surprises..." You muttered. He chuckled. 

"Well...I'm going to make you wait more." He laid back and smiled. You groaned. 

"Really?" 

"Oui." He smirked. You sighed again and laid next to him. 

"How long do I have to wait?" You asked poking his arm. He sighed and looked at you.

"Close your eyes." He sat up. You say up and closed your eyes tightly. You started to bounce on his bed and smiled widely. You waited a couple minutes. 

"Christophe?" You asked, wondering where he went. "Are you still here?" You heard a low chuckle close to you. You blushed and felt a pair of soft lips on yours. You turned red and opened your eyes. _'He kissed me!'_ You thought happily. He pulled back and looked at you. 

"Joyeux anniversaire [y/n]." He said. You smiled widely and hugged him tightly.


	5. I hate bullies ~Pip x Reader

  * "[Y/N]?" You heard a soft voice behind you. You turned around and saw boyfriend Pip. Your eyes widened in horror when you saw Pip had a black eye and a bloody nose.
  * "Pip! What happened?!" You pulled him into a hug. He hugged back and sighed.
  * "I got beat up again..." you growled. You hated when Pip got beat up. Ever since you entered high school you felt like Pip got bullied more than he did in elementary school.
  * "Who beat you up?" You were about ready to punch someone.
  * "Eric...." he said softly. You held Pip's hand.
  * "I'll deal with him later...let's go to my house. I'll let you sleepover." You said, smiling. Pip nodded and held your hand. You started walking and looked up at Pip. He had a smile on his face and that made you happy. When you got to your house you instantly walked to your kitchen to grab an ice pack.
  * "Here Pip," you said handing the ice pack. "It'll help the swelling go down." He nodded and held it to his eye.
  * "Thank you, love." He smirked slightly. You blushed and kissed his cheek softly.
  * "Want to watch a movie?" You asked. He nodded happily and sat down on your couch. You looked though your movies and put one in. You turned to him. "Before I sit down...Do you want anything?"
  * "Tea please." He smiled. You giggled.
  * "Alright Pip." You walked into your kitchen and started to hum while you make his tea. You finished making his tea and walked over to him and handed him the mug. He took it and smiled. You sat next to him and cuddled close to him. He wrapped an arm around you and blushed.
  * "I hate seeing you hurt Pip..." you whispered.
  * "Yes, well. I can't help it. They just hate me." He said.
  * "I don't know why..." you muttered. He chuckled and held you close.
  * "As long as I have you. I'll be fine." He kissed you softly and smiled. You blushed and rested your head on his shoulder.
  * "I hate bullies..."
  * "I know." He said and held you close. You closed your eyes and soon fell asleep. When you woke up you saw a little note on your table. You stood up and walked over to read it.
  * _Dear [y/n], I had to go home early, so I'll have to sleepover another time. I do hope you won't be mad. I'll see you at school. Love you, Pip._
  * You giggled at his note and put it in your pocket. You walked outside. Today before school you were going to give a certain fat boy a piece of his own medicine. You smirked. A little too evily and knocked on Cartman's door.
  * _'He'll never see it coming.'_




	6. Nightmares ~Damien x Reader

You never had nightmares. Ever. Not until you met the Son of Satan. Damien Thorn. Every night They seemed to get worse. You started to get very tired from lack of sleep and had bags under your eyes. It seemed like no one even noticed. _'Maybe they don't care.'_ You thought, sadly. Lunch wasn't fun, that's the time of day you're always so happy and energetic. Now you sat alone, trying to sleep. Failing horribly you wondered if the Satan spawn wanted something from you.You thought. You looked around and tried to find Pip. The only kid who actually befriended him. You was him sitting alone. _'Next time sit With Pip.'_ You walked over and gave him a small smile. He looked up from his book and smiled happily.

"Oh! [Y/N] sorry, were you standing there long?" He asked. You shook your head and sat across from him.

"Pip, I gotta ask something about Damien," Pip looked at you and nodded slowly. "Ever since I met him, I've been having horrible nightmares." You sighed. Pip looked at you.

"Terribly sorry [y/n] but I don't know why you're having nightmares..." you sighed.

"Well, Dammit." You muttered and stood up. You thanked him anyways and decided. "Screw school. I'm gonna find Damien." And you walked out. **(Don't ever skip school...its bad.)** You searched all around town but still couldn't find Damien. Getting annoyed you walked home. When you did you walked to your room. When you opened your door you noticed something different. You looked on your bed and saw the Antichrist.

"[Y/N]!" He smirked. His voice seemed deeper than you expected. You said nothing. He snapped his fingers and your door closed behind you. You jumped and looked at him. He was still smirking and there seemed to be...fire? In his eyes. "You take a very long time to get to your house from your school. Take a detour?" He smirked. You glared at slightly. _'Was he mocking me?'_ You thought. He laughed deeply. "Glaring isn't going to answer me."

"Well. I walked through town." You said, softly. He nodded and looked around at your room. "Why are you in my room anyways, Damien?"

"Seemed to me like you wanted to see me again [y/n]. Looks like you haven't slept." He checked you out. You glared fiercely.

"No thanks to you! Every single night I have nightmares!" You tried very hard not to cry. "They keep getting worse and worse. Only because I met you!" His eyes stayed stone cold as you yelled at him. "Do you want something of me?!" He snapped back into reality.

"I do want something from you. Well. Two, things." You froze, fearing the worst you opened your mouth slowly.

"T-two things?" He nodded.

"First. I want you to tell everyone the Son of Satan is back." You furrowed your eyebrows.

"They won't care." He glared.

"Yes. They. Will," You nodded and moved back. "And second. I want you."

"Me?! For what?" He shrugged and smirked.

"You'll see after you tell everyone I'm back. Maybe if you actually do and listen to me, I'll make those pesky nightmares go away." You thought for a while and sighed.

"Deal." His eyes sparkled and he stood up. He walked close to you. When he got close you had to look up at him. He towered over you.

"We have to make this a permanent deal."

"How? Contract?" You asked. He laughed.

"That's easy, no I thought of a better way." He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours roughly. You widened your eyes. When he pulled back You felt an odd tingling in your lips. "That is our contract." He said. You blushed and looked at him. He disappeared. "Till next time [y/n]!" You sat on your bed and sighed.

"Well, Dammit! I made a deal with Damien." You laid back and closed your eyes. "I just hope my nightmares are gone..."


	7. Crybaby ~Clyde x Reader

You were never the person to cry. So, when Clyde found you crying at Starks Pond he instantly helped you.  
"[Y/N]? Is that you?" He asked, walking over cautiously. You jumped and quickly wiped your tears.  
"N-no!" He came over and sat next to you. He looked over at you. You looked away and heard him sigh.   
"I know you're crying..." He whispered. You glanced at him. Your eyes were bloodshot making the colour in your eyes pop more. He was looking straight at you. You blushed.   
"I'm sorry..." you said. He raised an eyebrow.   
"Why are you Sorry?" He moved closer. You looked down.   
"Sorry for not coming to you...you're my boyfriend. I shouldn't hide my feelings from you," You said quietly. "I just feel bad.."  
He draped an arm around you and pulled you closer to him. You leaned on his chest and he looked down at you. His hair was slightly longer and covering his eyes slightly. You reached up to move his hair. He smiled brightly.  
"You don't have to feel bad. I cry all the time..." he said. You looked at him and smiled slightly. "Its cold. Why don't we go to my house and eat some tacos." You giggled at his comment.   
"Sounds good with me." You whispered. He stood up and held your hand. He was way taller than you. You got up to only his chest. You two walked to his house, casually talking about how your days have gone, you left out why you were crying. Once you got to his house you noticed his dad wasn't home. You shrugged and he walked into his kitchen. You followed.  
"Why do you cry a lot...is it that you're a crybaby?" You smiled. He chuckled and handed you a taco.   
"I'm not a cry baby." You raised an eyebrow.   
"You started crying when I said your shirt showed your stomach. And when you fell the other day." He flinched slightly and looked away.   
"I fell pretty hard...." He said. You giggled and started walking into his room. He followed behind, muttering how he isn't a crybaby. You got to his room and sat on his bed. You finished your taco and looked at him. He smiled and sat next to you. After a little while you two were cuddling. His arm was around your waist and pulled you closer to him. Your arms were draped around his neck and you smiled. You rested your head on his forehead. He pecked your lips and smiled.   
"Why were you crying anyways?" He asked softly. You sighed and looked down.   
"I was crying....becauseigotanfonmyquiztoday." you said quickly and quietly. He looked at you.   
"Say again? I couldn't hear you." You groaned.   
"I was crying because I got an F on my quiz today.." you sighed. He sat up.   
"And you're calling me a crybaby?" He mocked. You crossed your arms and glared slightly.  
"At least I care about my grades..." you said and saw tears form in the corner of his eyes. You sat up and looked at him.   
"I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you..." he said and wiped his eyes. You chewed on your bottom lip, regretting your comment.   
"I'm sorry Clyde." You whispered and kissed his cheek. "Your smart." You pulled him into a tight hug. He held you and sighed. You looked at him and kissed him softly. He kissed back and smiled slightly.   
"I'm still not a crybaby." He smirked. You facepalmed and sighed.


	8. Show off ~Gregory x Reader

Gregory. British Gregory. Damn you hated him. You hated him with all the hatred in your body. Why? Because he was a show off. Even though he was good looking...and had nice hair...and pretty eyes...his singing voice was nice too...not to mention. He was British. Dammit. You liked him.

You liked the show off.

You liked him a lot.

But, you never showed it. Why? Because you were NOT the relationship kind of person. ' _Lunch. Is. Crap._ ' You thought. You were sitting alone. Again. You sighed and your [e/c] eyes were scanning the lunch room. You spotted a familiar British man. He was sitting with a bunch of the popular girls. You rolled your eyes and started to eat. You heard giggling and you looked over at the popular table. You glared slightly and saw Gregory look at you. He smiled and stood up. He walked over to you. ' _Damn...his legs are long._ ' You blushed ever so slightly. He sat down across from you.

"Were you checking me out, darling?" He asked, smirking. You glared slightly.

"Gross. Why would I be checking **_YOU_** out?" You scoffed.

"Maybe because you like me?" He said, smiling now. You raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I don't like you. I don't like anyone."

"Is that so?" He said. He leaned closer and rested his chin on the Palm of his hand. "I'll make you tell me," He said and stood up. "I'll see you later, love." He walked off.

"Stupid...Gregory." You looked down and the bell rang. You went to your locker and opened it. You rummaged through it and groaned. "God Dammit...where is that stupid book?" You muttered. You grabbed your backpack and opened it. Feeling completely stupid you closed your locker and quickly sprinted to your next class. You sat in the way back. You paid attention and wrote some things down. Something his your head and you saw it was a crumpled piece of paper. You opened it and saw a random ads phone number. You took your phone out and tested the number to see who it was. You instantly regretted it. ' _Dammit_ ' you thought. Your phone buzzed and you looked at it.

´ _Hello [y/n] I'm guessing your regretting giving your number to me. I think it's funny I outsmarted you. But, being the 4.0 student I am I guessed I would have._ ` You kept re-reading it and groaned softly.

' _Freaking show off._ ' You thought. After school you went to your locker. You ignored your phone buzzing and someone closed your locker. You glared and looked over.

"Miss me, darling?" Gregory smiled. You rolled your eyes and stood up.

"I missed you so much I barely noticed you were gone." You said. You held your books in your arm and your backpack was slung around your arm. He chuckled deeply which caused you to blush.

"Let me take you out sometime. It is a Friday." He said and walked next to you. You groaned.

"Fine. I'll go on a stupid date with you." He smirked and stopped you. You looked up at him. "What?" He cupped your cheek and leaned down.

"I knew you were going to say that." He whispered. He kissed you quickly and walked off. You stood there for a while, face beet red.

 

"Shit. I have a date with a show off.." you growled.


	9. I'm better than her ~Stan x Reader

"Stan...you need to stop going back to Wendy!" You sighed. Stan looked at you.

"But I love her."

"You said that the last times!" You shout. Stan sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to Wendy. I need her." He said and walked away. You started to tear up. You cared deeply about Stan. You loved him. You would never tell him that because you knew he was in love with Wendy. So, you kept your feelings inside. You sighed and started to walk outside.

"I'm better than her....I wouldn't hurt him." You said softly. You looked over and saw Stan's house. You sighed and looked at the snowy ground. Tomorrow was valentines day and you wanted to give Stan something. You smiled slightly and walked to the South Park mall. You looked around. "What would Stan like..." you said softly. You groaned and sat down. You looked over and saw the perfect present. You walked over to it and frowned. "No..." You looked down and started to walk home. "This is stupid....he won't ever like me." You walked into your house and sighed. "I guess this'll be another lonely Valentine's..." You closed your eyes. You opened your eyes from your stupid alarm clock buzzing. You groaned and glanced outside. Snowing. You smiled slightly and grabbed a red shirt with a black broken heart. You grabbed black pants and boots. You brushed your [h/c] hair and grabbed your jacket. You grabbed your backpack and ran to the bus stop. You saw Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Stan. You stood next to Kenny and saw Stan glance at you. You didn't do anything and the bus came. You sat in the front and sighed. When you got to school you instantly walked to your first class. You didn't pay attention and wrote a little love note to Stan. You read it and crumpled it up. On your way out you recycled it. You walked to your locker and saw a note. You grabbed it and read it.

_´[y/n], please meet me in the computer lab at lunch`_

You shrugged and looked at the clock. "Oh. Goody. Computer lab" you said and started walking. You walked in the computer lab and you saw Stan. You blushed slightly and he looked at you. "Um. Stan?" You were slightly confused.

"I need to ask you something..." He said softly.

"Yeah anything. Is it Wendy?" You asked. He shook his head. You raised an eyebrow. He walked closer and looked at you. You blushed and looked at him.

"I...I didn't go to Wendy's. I wanted to get you a Valentine's gift..." He said. You stared at him. "I couldn't find anything..so I'm giving it to you now." He said and pulled you close to him as he pressed his lips against yours. You tensed up and soon kissed back. He pulled back and looked at you.

"Happy Valentine's day" He smiled and ran and you heard him throw up.


	10. Not. Cool. ~Kyle x Reader

"DUDE!! YOU WHAT?!" Kyle yelled at his fat "friend."

"Dude! [Y/N] has to swim naked in Starks pond!" Cartman laughed more. Kyle flushed red at the thought.

"Not. Cool. Fatass!!" He yelled. Stan sighed and looked at Kyle.

"Dude. She just lost a bet. At least she doesn't have to lick fatass' balls like you did in elementary." Stan smirked. Kenny laughed and Kyle nodded.

"That's true...but she's going to be. NAKED!" Kyle said, blushing. Stan smirked and pulled Kyle away from the other boys.

"Dude...you like her," Stan smiled, happily. "You like her a lot!" Kyle flushed red and looked at his friend.

"And what if I do?" He crossed his arms. Stan chuckled.

"Then...I won't tell the fatass because he'll harass her." Stan smiled. Kyle looked at him.

"Thanks Stan...but if you tell Kenny OR Cartman. I will kill you." Kyle sighed. The four boys soon walked over to [y/n]'s house. Cartman knocked loudly and smirked. You opened the door and turned red. You sighed.

"Now Cartman? You want me to do it now?!" You groaned. Cartman nodded. You sighed and walked a shameful walk to Starks Pond. You looked around and saw no one. You sighed and saw Kyle. You flushed red and looked at Starks Pond. You groaned and looked at Cartman. "Do I have to?!" You yelled. He nodded.

"Yes you have to!" He yelled back, smirking so evil it send shivers up your spine. You looked down and slowly took your jacket off. You blushed and soon you were it he pond. You looked over and covered your chest. You saw Kyle blushing a bright red. You shivered but you didn't want to get out. You looked around and called Kyle down. He blushed and looked at you.

"Yeah [y/n]?" He asked, blushing. You blushed too and looked at him.

"I need you too help me with my clothes...I trust you the most." He nodded and grabbed your clothes. He blushed and looked away. You changed and looked at him. "Thanks Kyle..." you smiled. "Can I ask you something?" You grew shy and looked down slightly. He turned to you.

"Yeah, anything!" He smiled.

"Did you see me naked?" You flushed red. He turned red too and looked at you.

"I didn't see anything.." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. You nodded.

"Also...do you um...like me?" You blurted out. You cursed to yourself. Kyle smiled widely and hugged you.

"Who wouldn't...I think I love you." He pulled back and looked at your lips and back to you. You giggled and kissed him softly. He kissed back and smiled. Cartman pretend to puke.

"GROSS. JEW LOVE!" he yelled.

( _ **SORRY TO ANYONE WHO GETS OFFENDED BY THAT. JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE CARTMAN. AGAIN. SORRY.**_ ) Kyle glared at him.

"NOT. COOL!!"


	11. Perv! ~Kenny x Reader

"Kenny!!!" You flushed red and held your skirt down. You glared at him and saw blood dripping from his noes. You pushed his arm and he looked at you.

"Oww! That hurt! Why'd you do that?!" He rubbed his arm.

"You flipped my skirt! Perv!" You looked at him. He smirked and his blue eyes sparkled more than they usually do. You stared at them and smiled faintly. He waved his hand over your gaze.

"Yo, [Y/N]?" He bent down a little to meet your eyes. "You in there?" You shook your head coming back into reality. You blushed when you saw how close Kenny was to your face. He wiggled his blonde eyebrows and smirked a pervy smirk.

"Why are you smirking, Kenny?" You wondered.

"I can't tell. It'll ruin your cute innocent mind." He messed your hair up. You pout.

"Really? I'm in 11th grade! And we're best friends! I think my mind has been corrupted already." You pointed your finger at him. He smirked and licked your finger. You squealed and wiped your finger. "Gross!! What the hell Kenny!?" You glared daggers at him and he laughed.

"Not innocent huh?" He chuckled. You rolled your eyes and started to walk home. He walked next to you and you looked at him. His hair was messy and the Sun was making it bright blonde. He reminded you of the Greek God Apollo. With his golden hair, bright blue eyes that any girl could fall in love with. Wait. No. You can't love him...he's Kenny McCormick. The _**BIGGEST**_ pervert you knew. And...well. Your best friend. ' _Don't wanna mess this friendship up_.' You thought sadly. You sighed deeply and you saw him look at you. "What?" You asked, not looking at him.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. You decided not to lie and you nodded. He smirked. "Please tell me you're not thinking about me." You flushed red.

"Really. _Kinnie_." You mocked how Cartman said his name, since he hated it. He glared slightly.

"Well maybe I won't help you with your problem [y/n]." He mocked you. You looked at him.

"Your pervy mind couldn't handle my problem." You smirked and ran to your house. He ran after you and tackled you into the snow. You screamed playfully and laughed. He pinned you and smirked. You struggled and looked at him. "Not fair! You're bigger than me!" You gave him a puppy dog face. "Will you let me go?" You asked, in the sweetest voice you know. He chuckled deeply.

 

"Well, sugar. If you tell me your problemo I might let you go." He wiggled those eyebrows again. You laughed.

"Never!" He laughed.

"Then I won't let go. Unless." You gave him a weird look. Unless was never a good word. Especially if it came out of Kenny's mouth.

"Unless what. I'm not stripping!" You yelled. He laughed.

"No. If you want me to let you go. You either tell me your problem. OR you kiss me!" You flushed red. Kiss him?

"Where? The cheek?" You asked. ' _Hopefully the cheek._ ' You thought. He shook his head.

"My lips." He smiled. You stare at him, blood rushing to your cheeks. ' _Of course. The lips....my first kiss...with Kenny McCormick...'_ you stare at his lips and looked at him.

"Really? Your lips...?" You whisper. He nodded and a small breeze made his hair a little messier. You drooled slightly. ' _Oh my....god....He looks sexy._ ' He saw you drool and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked. "Kiss?" He smiled. You sighed slightly.

"Yes....kiss." you smiled. He smirked.

"I knew it." You glared slightly.

"Hurry up and kiss me McCormick! Before I change my mind!" You tease. He chuckled and leaned down. Extremely slow. You watched and saw a small blush on his cheeks. You parted your lips slightly and leaned up and closed the gap. He smiled and put his hand under your now wet hair and held you there. He pulled back and rested his forehead on yours.

"This officially means your dating a perverted weirdo!!" He cheered. "Haha!!" You sat up and smiled.

"I'm fine with that." You held his hand.


	12. Study Date ~Token x Reader

You weren't the brightest kid in the class. You got mostly B's. But, you wanted straight A's! The only person you want to study with is Token. You couldn't ask him though. You were way too shy. You sighed and studied in the school library. You ate lunch there because it was nice and peaceful. You sat in the corner and had your backpack open and headphones in. You dug around your backpack and grabbed a pencil. You started to write down some notes and looked at your textbook. The thing was huge! You groaned and turned the page.

"Stupid notes...stupid teacher." You muttered softly. You looked at the book and copied some notes. You didn't notice but someone was standing in front of you. You looked up and jumped slightly. Token was looking down at you. "S-sorry am I in your way?" You blushed. He shook his head and smiled.

"Heard you wanted some help with your homework." You turned red.

' _Dammit...how the hell did he find out..._ ' You thought. "Um...yeah I guess I did want some help." You blushed. ' _Well whoever told him...Thank you!_ ' He smiled and sat down next to you. He set his backpack down and looked over at the notes. You looked at him and looked at how close you two were. You sighed happily and showed him the notes. He smiled and took a pen out. He wrote some things down and you looked at them.

"Is that important?" You asked. He nodded.

"It is...how did you miss it?" He chuckled softly. You flushed red in embarrassment.

"Well I guess I skimmed over it..." you rubbed the back of your head and sighed. He nodded and the bell rang. He took your note book and wrote something. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. He smiled sweetly at you.

"I'll see you later [y/n]." He said and walked off. You looked at the notes and saw he wrote his phone number and address on it. Under that it had a little note. You smiled and read it.

´ _[y/n], I want to help you study more. Sooooo maybe you could come over tonight and have a study date. Sound cool? Text me._ `

You smiled wider and you tried not to get over excited. You took your phone out and texted your parents. You got up and walked to your next class texting Token it was fine to come over. School finally ended and you decided to walk home with Token. He didn't mind and you two walked to his house. You widened your eyes when you saw it. You heard Token chuckle. You looked at him. He smiled and walked inside. You followed and looked around. His parents greeted you and smiled.

"Hello [y/n]. We're Token's parents. It's very nice to meet you." They smiled. You nodded and smiled widely, being very shy you couldn't say anything. Token lightly grabbed your wrist and took you to his room. He set his backpack down on his bed. You did the same. He looked at you and smiled.

"What kind of homework do you have?" He asked. You groaned.

"Math..." he chuckled and you got the homework assignment out. You sat down and he sat in front of you. After a little while you got tired and sighed.

"Can we take a break?" You looked at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. He smiled.

"Alright. Actually I wanted to tell you something..." he blushed faintly. You looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Well....I...I've had a crush on you for a while..and I wanted to know if you liked me back." He rubbed his arm and looked at you. You flushed bright red and smiled widely.

"I do like you Token." He smiled widely and leaned over and planted a soft kiss on your lips. You blushed and kissed him back. He smiled and hugged you tightly. You hugged back and smiled.

"Now back the homework!"

"No!!"


	13. Please don't go ~Christophe x Reader

Tears spilled out of your eyes. You found out your best friend and crush was moving. Christophe or how everyone else called him Ze Mole. He was going back to France. Which...you never wanted to happen. You wanted to be with him the rest of your life....but, sadly that isn't going to happen. You walked home slowly and wiped your eyes, leaving a red mark across your now bloodshot eyes. You whimpered and made it to your house. You walked in and walked straight to your room, not saying "hi" to your parents. You threw your backpack you know not where. (Heh. Sorry in Loki mood...just watched Avengers.) You sat on your bed and cried softly to yourself. You heard a soft knock on your door. "C-come in" You choked out. Someone opened the door and the first thing you saw was messy dark brown hair. You widened your eyes and saw Christophe. He walked up to you and sat next to you. He looked at you.

"I'm zorry I 'ave to leave..." he whispered. You looked down and closed your eyes. "[Y/N] I don't want to go..." you looked at him.

"Then don't!" You whispered, sadly. Christophe wrapped an arm around you and pulled you on his lap. You flushed red and looked at him. "Christophe? What are you doing?" You struggled. He held your waist and smirked.

"Being vis my best friend?" He chuckled softly. You blushed more and rested your head on his chest. You listened to his heartbeat and it sped up when you touched his hand. You looked up at him and looked into his tired eyes. He smiled sweetly and took his cigarette out. You watched and your heart sped up. He leaned down slowly and you leaned up. You saw him smile and kissed you softly. Shivers went up your spine and you blushed. Your eyes shut and you ran a hand through his hair. He pulled back and rested his head on yours.

"Je t'aime....[y/n]" he whispered and held you close. You hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Christophe." You whispered back. You looked up at him and he ran a hand through your hair. You smiled and put a hand on his cheek. He smiled widely and looked at you.

"May I say ze night?" He asked. You laughed and smiled.

"Yes you may." You smiled and he looked at you. "Only. If you don't leave..." you said. He chuckled softly. 

"I zink I could stay for a while." He kissed you again.


	14. Kinda dark ~Damien x Reader

Goth. That wasn't you. Maybe....dark and twisty. Yeah...dark and twisty. You loved the more creepy, dark things. You didn't have many friends. In fact...you had none. You didn't care though. As long as you had your music and books you were fine. As the bell rang for school to be done you instantly put your headphones in and turned it up super high and tried to drown out everyone around you. You held some books in your arms and started to walk home. You sighed and looked at your phone. ' _October 31st. Halloween!? How did I miss it?!_ ' You thought, rather angry. Halloween was your favourite time of the whole year. Mostly because you can show your true colours....and because it was your birthday. Your parents always got you something special every year, and extra candy. You got home and opened the door. You saw your house decked out in Halloween things. You smiled brightly and bit your lip and ran into your room. You saw a huge present sitting on your bed.

"Sweetie. Are you home?" You mom asked.

"Yes mom!" You called.

"Happy birthday!" Your mom and dad called from your door. You smiled and hugged them tightly. They hugged back and you looked at the present.."open it dear" you dad smiled. You set your backpack down and walked over to it. You opened the black paper and saw a mannequin sitting on your bed. You widened your eyes and smiled widely.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Later that night, you were eating your Halloween/birthday cake watching the nightmare before Christmas. You sang to the songs, your parents were gone for the night so you pretty much could do anything. You heard a knock on the door. "Hmm..weird." you said to yourself and opened the door. You blushed instantly at the teen in front of you. You had to look up because he was so tall. "Do you need something?" You asked. He looked down at you. His eyes...were a beautiful crimson. His hair was shaggy and midnight black. His skin was pale. Very pale and he has a weird aura coming off him. You liked it though. It was.

Dark.

"Are you [y/n]?" He asked. Oh and his voice. Deep and sexy. That made him 10× hotter. You stopped. Wait.... 

"Yeah? How do you know me?" You asked, instantly kinda weirded out. No one knows you. He smirked and walked in your house with long strides. He looked around your house. You closed the door. "Come in..." you said softly. He turned to you. 

"I see you at school. You're the dark girl. The one who has no friends." He said and sat on your couch. You sighed and sat down on a chair. He stared at you, his crimson eyes burning holes into you. You looked at him with [e/c] eyes. You turned away and looked at your socks. He looked around your house. "You have no crosses." You heard him say. You looked up and smirked darkly.

"My family is way to dark for that." He sat up and moved his slender fingers toward him. You felt a tug and you were on his lap. Straddling him. You blushed and looked at him. 

"Damien Thorn." He said. That name...that...sounds...ANTICHRIST. You stare at him. He held your hips and pulled you close.

"You're Satan's son." You said to him. He nodded and smirked. You blushed and looked at him. 

"I don't think you would care. " he said.

"I don't care." You pressed your lips to his. He deepened the kiss and you closed your eyes. He brought your hips close to his. You pulled back and looked at him. He wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"I'm going to stay the night. You're my dark queen now." He smiled. You smiled. 

Dark queen.


	15. I don't care ~Kenny x Shy!Kinda Pervy!Male! Reader

(Quick A/N this will be a boy×boy reader, if that bothers you well, don't read it. Some people do. Don't be mean either please and thank you, and I will be writing it in 1st person because this one will be easier like that. Thank you! -Mollie))  
  
I walked through the halls of South Park high school. A terrible secret eating me alive. I had to tell someone, well...I did tell Kyle...but I needed to tell someone else..but I  don't know who. I bit the inside of my lip and saw one of my best friends, Stan Marsh. He looked over and smiled. 

  
"Hey, man!" He slapped my hand and looked up at me. I was slightly taller than him. I smiled slightly. 

  
"Nothing much...could I crash at your place for a while?" He raised an eyebrow. 

  
"Weren't you just at Kyle's? Everything alright at home?" I looked down. 

  
"No...not at the moment. My parents ah...kicked me out." I sighed.

  
"Dude why?!" I covered his mouth. 

  
"Can I just crash at your place? I'll end up telling you." He nodded and I pulled my hand back. 

  
"It's cool dude...let's go." He said. We walked to his house and when we got there we walked up to his room. He closed the door and I looked at him.   
"Ok dude. Tell me. Everything." He crossed his arms. I sat down on his bed. 

  
' _This...will not end well.  What if he stops being me friend...or even tells everyone. Or Cartman._ ' I thought.   
"Ok. Please don't tell anyone though." 

  
"Jeez I promise." I took a deep breath. 

  
"My parents kicked me out because I'm gay. They said they don't want anything to do with me..." I played with my jacket. 

  
"That's why they kicked you out!?" He sat next to me. "Dude that's fuckin' messed up." I nodded and sighed. 

  
"They also found out WHO I liked and they then made it official and they kicked me out....so I stayed at Kyle's. I told him too." He nodded. I looked at him and looked like he was possessing what I just told him. 

  
"So, who do you like anyways?"

  
"Kenny....but I know he's not interested, he's way too into girls. And I think he asked Red to prom Anyways." Stan smirked slightly. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

  
"What?" I asked him. "Do you know something?" 

  
"Dude...don't worry about it." He smiled. I sighed. 

  
"Ok Stan."  
  
~ _ **let's just time skip to Prom.**_ ~  
  
I was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and (favourite colour) bowtie. My hair was swept to the side and I went alone. I sighed and saw Kenny, I blushed.   
' _Damn...he looks good._ ' I thought and I glanced at his ass. ' _Shit...that's hot._ '  
Stan walked over and smiled. Kyle was behind him. I looked over at them. 

  
"Hey guys." I said, slightly smiling. Stan smiled. 

  
"Did you see Kenny over there?" He asked. I nodded and looked over at the blonde again. Kyle chuckled. 

"Ask him to dance!" Me nudged me. I shook my head quickly. 

  
"No way. I'll get beat up. And he would stop being my friend..." I sighed and walked away and sat down where the tables were. I stayed there for half the dance. I looked at the time and I heard my name. I sat up and looked over to where the DJ was. I widened my eyes when I saw Kenny. He had a microphone in his hand. 

  
"[Male!Name] I was wondering if you wanted to have this next dance....I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I didn't think you liked me like that. So?"

He flashed a pervy yet handsome smile. I turned red and I stood up slowly. He jumped down and everyone made a path for me to him. I walked over to him and as the music started he held my hips and I held his. He pulled me closer and stared into my eyes. I stared into his. He leaned his head to my ear. 

  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked softly. I smiled widely. 

  
"Yes." He pulled back and brushed his lips on mine. He smirked and pressed his lips against mine. Sparks tingled my lips and shivers went up my spine.  I closed my eyes and blushed. He pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes. He smiled.

  
"Fuck everyone who tells us this is wrong." He held my hand tightly. I heard clapping and Kenny smiled. I looked at him and kissed him again and he held me close. 


	16. Humanities ~Gregory x Reader

You loved humanities class, you loved art. But...you didn't like the people in your class.   
' _All snobs_..' you thought and sighed. You looked at everyone in your class. You only had one friend and that was Kyle....but he wasn't here.  
"Today we are going to choose partners for your play presentations." The teacher smiled widely. You picked your head up to find Kyle. You froze.   
' _Shit....shitshitshit....he's not here!_ ' You thought. You grabbed your hair and someone walked up to you and lightly tapped your shoulder. You looked up and saw Gregory. You glared slightly, He wasn't your favourite person. But hell...you thought he was DAMN SEXY!   
You put on a straight face and looked at him. He smiled and your heart fluttered. His pearly white teeth were absolutely stunning. He sat in front of you. 

  
"So, [y/n]," He started. "I'm thinking we should be partners." He smiled widely. You bit your lip. 

  
"Why do you want me?" 

  
"Well. We have to make a romantic play. And I want to make you mine." He leaned closer and grazed his finger on your hand. You turned red and couldn't move. 

  
' _He...He wanted me?_ ' You thought confused. He put his palm under his chin and smirked.   
"Ok. I'll be your partner." 

  
"Great. Were going to practice at my house after school." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his number down. "Meet me in the commens, love." He winked and the bell rang. You ran to your locker and your face was bright red. You punched his number in your phone. You hummed a song and got everything and walked to the commens and saw Gregory smirking at you. He walked over and you watched his long legs. You bit the inside of your cheek and he wrapped an arm around you.   
"We should go, love." He smiled. You nodded and walked with him. Once you got to his house He closed the door and looked at you. 

  
"Where should we go?" You asked. 

  
"My room. " He held your hand lightly and walked to his room. When you got to his room he locked the door. 

  
"I already wrote a dialog." He pulled out a paper and you read through it. Before you could get to the last page he took it. 

  
"Why don't we practice? And don't. Go to the last page." He scolded. You nodded and started to act. After a little while you two were at the last page. He took the papers away and threw them aside. You looked up at him. He smiled and lifted your chin up. He leaned closer. Your lips were only a centimeter a part. 

  
"Is this a surprise?" He asked softly, still in character. You tried to think of something, but sadly, you couldn't. He smirked and pulled you closer and kissed you softly. You shut your eyes and blushed. He smiled and pressed his lips harder on yours. Your hands made your way to his hair. He pulled back slightly.

  
"Hope we get a good grade." He smiled. You blushed more and nodded. 

  
"I know we will...." you smiled and kissed him softly. 


	17. Really?! ~Cartman x reader

"You like who?!" Kyle screamed at you, in the middle of the halls. You quickly covered his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" You hissed, words dipping with venom. His eyes were widened and he moved your hand.

"I'm sorry [y/n], but you like Cartman?" He whispered. You nodded and looked at your shoes.

"Yeah I do." You replied, almost in a sigh. Kyle shook his head.

"Do you not even know him? We've known him for 17 years! He's an asshole!" He said. You shook your head and looked at your red-headed friend. He crossed his arms and looked at you.

"I know he's an ass..." You sighed. "But he's sooooooo hooooottt." You groaned. You saw Kyle gag and you glared at him. He looked at you and sighed.

"I'm sorry [y/n] but I think he would just use you..." He whispered and walked away as the bell rang. You sighed and turned to walked to your next class. After school you thought it was time to tell Cartman you felt. You stood up straight and you started to walk to the chubby teen. You bit your lip as you felt your cheeks heat up. As you made your way to him you started to feel like it was a bad idea.

' _What if he doesn't like me back...what if he laughs at you and tells everyone..'_ You thought and decided to walk away.

"[Y/N]!! [Y/N]!!" You heard a familiar voice call your name and you turned your head and saw Cartman walking over to you, his face was as read as his jacket. You widened your [e/c] eyes and turned around. He looked at you and grabbed your shoulders. You widened your eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Kahl told me that you liked someone." He said, he seemed out of breath. You smirked slightly.

' _Why does he care..._ ' You thought and smirked evilly. ' _Maybe I could mess with him.._ ' You looked at him. "Yeah..I do like someone, but why would you care?" You said, looking away and shrugging. You glanced over at him and you saw him glare slightly.

"Because...what if you like that stupid Jew...or Butters or even Kinnie!" He looked at you. You smirked slightly.

"What? Why do you care. You jealous?" You saw him tense up.

"No! I'm not jealous..." He looked away. You giggled slightly and hugged him. He widened his eyes and looked at you. You shut your eyes and held him tightly. You felt him wrap his arms around you and you turned red. You looked up at him and smiled.

"Not jealous?" You giggled and make your lips into a kissy face. Your eyes were closed. He smirked and leaned down to kiss you. You opened your eyes and he pressed his lips against yours. You widened your eyes and got butterflies in your stomach. He pulled back and looked away, blushing. You giggled and kissed his cheek softly. He smiled and looked at you. He hugged you and held you close. You hugged back and buried your face in his chest. You heard someone walk over and you saw Butter smiling widely.

"YAY!! ERIC HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" He clapped happily. You turned red and looked away. Cartman rolled his eyes and put an arm around you. You leaned on him and looked at him.

"Go away Butters..." He muttered.

"Ok!! Bye guys!" He skipped away. "He's probably going to tell that stupid jew..." He sighed. You giggled.

"It's fine Cartman." You kissed him softly and smiled.


	18. Really?! ~Cartman x reader

"You like who?!" Kyle screamed at you, in the middle of the halls. You quickly covered his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" You hissed, words dipping with venom. His eyes were widened and he moved your hand.

"I'm sorry [y/n], but you like Cartman?" He whispered. You nodded and looked at your shoes.

"Yeah I do." You replied, almost in a sigh. Kyle shook his head.

"Do you not even know him? We've known him for 17 years! He's an asshole!" He said. You shook your head and looked at your red-headed friend. He crossed his arms and looked at you.

"I know he's an ass..." You sighed. "But he's sooooooo hooooottt." You groaned. You saw Kyle gag and you glared at him. He looked at you and sighed.

"I'm sorry [y/n] but I think he would just use you..." He whispered and walked away as the bell rang. You sighed and turned to walked to your next class. After school you thought it was time to tell Cartman you felt. You stood up straight and you started to walk to the chubby teen. You bit your lip as you felt your cheeks heat up. As you made your way to him you started to feel like it was a bad idea.

' _What if he doesn't like me back...what if he laughs at you and tells everyone..'_ You thought and decided to walk away.

"[Y/N]!! [Y/N]!!" You heard a familiar voice call your name and you turned your head and saw Cartman walking over to you, his face was as read as his jacket. You widened your [e/c] eyes and turned around. He looked at you and grabbed your shoulders. You widened your eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Kahl told me that you liked someone." He said, he seemed out of breath. You smirked slightly.

' _Why does he care..._ ' You thought and smirked evilly. ' _Maybe I could mess with him.._ ' You looked at him. "Yeah..I do like someone, but why would you care?" You said, looking away and shrugging. You glanced over at him and you saw him glare slightly.

"Because...what if you like that stupid Jew...or Butters or even Kinnie!" He looked at you. You smirked slightly.

"What? Why do you care. You jealous?" You saw him tense up.

"No! I'm not jealous..." He looked away. You giggled slightly and hugged him. He widened his eyes and looked at you. You shut your eyes and held him tightly. You felt him wrap his arms around you and you turned red. You looked up at him and smiled.

"Not jealous?" You giggled and make your lips into a kissy face. Your eyes were closed. He smirked and leaned down to kiss you. You opened your eyes and he pressed his lips against yours. You widened your eyes and got butterflies in your stomach. He pulled back and looked away, blushing. You giggled and kissed his cheek softly. He smiled and looked at you. He hugged you and held you close. You hugged back and buried your face in his chest. You heard someone walk over and you saw Butter smiling widely.

"YAY!! ERIC HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" He clapped happily. You turned red and looked away. Cartman rolled his eyes and put an arm around you. You leaned on him and looked at him.

"Go away Butters..." He muttered. "Ok!! Bye guys!" He skipped away. "He's probably going to tell that stupid jew..." He sighed. You giggled.

"It's fine Cartman." You kissed him softly and smiled.


	19. Scared? ~Damien x reader

"Damien...I don't want to go." You said, your voice shaking. Your best friend. The Antichrist. Was taking you to a haunted house. Damien gave you a wicked smile and his red eyes seemed to glow. He lightly grabbed your arm and guided you to a car. You raised an eyebrow. "When did you get this?" You asked. He looked at the car.

"Well. I stole it." He smiled widely. He opened the door for you. You blushed and got into the front seat. You looked over and Damien got in. He started the car and started to drive. You started to get freaked out all over again. You looked outside and bit the inside of your cheek. You took deep breaths as you two pulled up at the haunted house. You shook again. "Don't be scared [y/n]" He smiled and got out of the car. You sighed and got out. Damien smirked and looked at you. You glared slightly and walked behind him. He got two tickets and handed one to you. You shakily took it and put it in your pocket.

"Scared?" He smirked. You shot him a glare.

"Yes I'm Fucking scared!" You muttered and crossed your arms. Damien rolled his eyes and put an arm around you. He looked down at you. You blushed and looked at the line. Not a very long one. Maybe about 15 minutes.

"Did it just open?" You asked.

"Just a little while. It hasn't started yet." He said. You nodded and waited in line with him. You looked at his necklace. He looked at you. "Like it?" He chuckled. You nodded. Even though it was an upside down cross, you liked it. He took it off and put it on you. You looked at it and smiled. Some people looked at you and scoffed. Damien glared and smirked slightly. You were looking at the time and the haunt started. Damien looked at you and when it was your turn you gripped Damien's hand. He smiled and held yours. You two walked in and you started to shake. He started walking and you walked behind him and wrapped your arms around him. He held your arms and kept walking. Someone screamed and shook some chains, loudly. You jumped and screamed. After a little while you were closing your eyes and your grip on Damien was so tight he couldn't get you off. He held your arms and someone was crawling behind you. You opened one eye and looked behind you. You screamed and pushed Damien to walk faster. He chuckled and walked faster. You kept your eyes closed.

"We're almost done." He said to you. You whimpered as a response. He smiled and looked around. After you two got out you were still clinging on him. He looked at you. "[Y/n]...it's over." He said. You looked around.

"D-Damien....can you s-stay the night?" You asked, shill shaken up. He nodded and He held your hand. You held his and got into the stolen car. He drove to your house. You slowly walked to your room and you opened your door. Damien looked around. Your room was a deep blood red. Your curtains, carpet and bed were black. You had a black night stand with a Victorian mirror with a bunch of different things. You had a walk in closet, and a cabinet. Damien sat on your bed.

"I. Approve of your room. " he smiled. You smiled and laid down on the bed. He looked at you.

"I wanna watch a Disney movie..." you whispered. He looked at you.

"Um ok...which -"

"Frozen." You said quickly. You didn't see him cringe. He got up and looked for your movies. "There in my closet." You said. He nodded and walked into your closet. You quickly changed into your pj's and went into your covers. Damien came back out and put the movie in. He sighed and walked by the bed. You looked at him. "You can go into the covers." You said. He got in them and you cuddled next to him. As the movie started his arms were around you and you were resting on his chest. You started signing all of the lyrics and Damien was tying hard not to scoff. You looked up at Damien and didn't say anything. He looked at you.

"Um...[y/n]?" He got a little worried. You took in a deep breath and opened your mouth.

"LET IT GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you yelled. He jumped and widened his eyes. You laughed and rolled on your side. "Hah!!! Hahahah!!! I scared you! I scared the fucking Antichrist!" Your eyes were closed and you kept laughing. Damien smirked and pressed his lips on yours. Spiderman style. You opened your eyes and saw his chin. You turned red and kissed him back, and slowly closed your eyes. He pulled back slightly and leaned over to your ear.

"I wasn't scared."

"Yeah right! Liar!"


	20. How cute ~ Christophe x Dog!Reader

You weren't normal. Not after that stupid field trip to a stupid lab. You were staring at yourself in the mirror. You had cute dog ears and a tail. But....you were called a freak.

By everyone.

You never left your House.

Ever.

You had no friends so it was ok.

You had netlix. That's all you needed anyways.

You were in your room watching The Avengers when you heard a knock on your door. You sighed and walked to the door. You put on a hat and opened the door. You looked at a boy you've never seen before. You stood up a little straighter. He looked down at you and took his cigarette out of his mouth. You had to admit. He was pretty cute.

"Hello." You said, smiling.

"'Ello. Are you [y/n]?" He said, his accent making you shiver. You nodded and looked at him.

"Yes. That's me.." He nodded and walked into your house. You were shocked and closed the door. He sat down and looked at you.

"Zerz zomezign about you." He stared at you with big Brown eyes. You sighed and took the hat off and your dog tail showed. He looked at you. "Zats it." He looked at your ears and tail. You looked down and felt like a freak all over again. He stood up. "I don't like dogz. But...I zink your beautiful." He walked over to you. You looked up at stare at him.

"Your...Your kidding...."

"No..."

"How did you know about me..." you asked and your ear twitched. He gave you a smile.

"Ze fat one told me about You." You cursed in your head.

"What's your name?"

"Christophe." You smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" He shook his head. You looked at him. "What?"

"I've lived here since I was little." You flushed red in embarrassment.

"Why haven't I ever seen you?" He shrugged and looked at you.

"May I?" He looked at your ears. You nodded. He smiled widely and scratched behind your ear. Your tail wagged and you nuzzled his hand. He smiled and he kissed you as he was rubbing your ear. You closed your eyes and He pulled back. You slowly opened your eyes and looked at him. He smiled. "Zo cute." He whispered and pulled you into a hug. You hugged back and gripped his shirt.

"Thank you Christophe." You said.

"For?"

"Not thinking I'm a freak."


	21. Holy Shit! ~Butters x Reader

You absolutely loved Hello Kitty and cute things and...well.

Butters.

You couldn't get over him.

He was just...so adorable!

But you also were a nerd and a loner... You sat in your room watching Star Trek. You were in a plane blue t-shirt with red and black skinny jeans. You had glasses but you always took them off at school. You were doing your homework and watching. You smiled and finished the homework. You sat back and smiled more. As you got overly comfortable someone knocked on your door. Groaning you got up and walked downstairs to open the door. You looked at the boy who was standing at your door.

"Butters? What are you doing here?" You asked, blushing. He smiled widely.

"I just wanted to give this to you." He handed you a box and smiled. "Happy Valentine's day!" He blushed and ran off. You turned red and looked at the box. It was a small box, wrapped in shiny pink hello kitty wrapping paper. You smiled and walked inside. You went to your room and opened it. It was yet again, another little box. You opened it. Your eyes widened and You covered your mouth. It was a Pokémon ring. You put it on and smiled widely.

"Holy Shit Butters." you whispered.

 

At school you tried hard to find Butters and wanted to thank him. You looked around and sighed. You spun the ring with your fingers and looked around. You fixed your glasses and saw him walking over. You blushed and walked next to him.

"Thank you for the gift." He smiled widely and looked at you.

"You liked it??" He asked, blue eyes shining. You nodded happily.

"I loved it!" You giggled and looked up at him. He blushed and smiled. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey um...[y/n] I was um....wondering if you...ah...wanted to g-go out with me?" He blushed more. You giggled and wrapped your arms around him.

"I'd love to Butters!" You said happily. He blushed and smiled widely. You looked at him and blushed. He looked at you and leaned down slowly. You closed your eyes and felt his soft lips on yours. You turned red and kissed him back. You smiled widely and he pulled back slightly. You looked at him and held him close.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" He asked. You nodded and blushed. He smiled widely and blushed.

"Yay!!" After school you were walking hand to hand with Butters. When You got to his house his parents looked at you and Butters.

"Butters?" His dad asked.

"Who's this?" Butters blushed and smiled.

"My girlfriend!" He chimed.

"Girlfriend?!" His mom and dad asked at the same time. Butters nodded happily.

"Girlfriend."

"Holy Shit!"


	22. Kitty! ~Kyle x Neko!Reader

Kyle loved cats. And to his luck, there was a girl who just moved in. And, she was half cat. He didn't know how to approach her. He was scared she would think he was some crazy raper.

He sighed and looked outside his bedroom window. He looked and saw the girl. She had (short, medium, long) [h/c] hair. Her eyes were a (soft, bright, dull, dark) [e/c]. And her ears! They were black and the tips were white. Her tail was matching. He thought she was adorable. But, by the way she kept looking around He was guessing she hated her ears and tail. He sighed and stood up. He grabbed his orange jacket and slipped it on, he left his hat off, since his hair was finally tame. He walked up to her house, as he got closer and closer to her house, his heartbeat sped up. She looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"Hi!" He smiled warmly. "I'm Kyle." She smiled, a very small smile.

"H-hi. I'm [y/n]." She said, in a soft adorable voice. Kyle's heart skipped a beat and he looked at her.

"Um...your ears are really cute." He smiled. Her face flushed red and they folded down. She glanced at him.

"Would you like a tour of the town?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled brightly. He felt his cheeks get hot and he turned around to walk. He looked back at her and she stood next to him. He started walking. They got to Starks pond. Kyle sat down on a bench and [y/n] sat next to him. He looked at the sun set and the sky turned, pink, orange, and light blue. Kyle sighed happily.

"I've always loved this time of day..." He said. After a short silence she piped up.

"I do too." He looked at her, almost forgetting she was even there. His emerald eyes sparkled when the sun hit them. He stared at her and blushed.

"Y-your really pretty." He said, shaking slightly. She looked at him and blushed.

"Even with my ears and tail?" She asked, softly. He nodded.

"Can I touch them?" He asked. She nodded and got closer to Kyle. He took his gloves off and scratched behind her ear. She leaned on his arm and purred softly. He smiled widely.

"Awe! You purr." She nodded and giggled.

"I do." He blushed and mustered up some confidence.

"Hey...[y/n] would you like to go out with me sometime?" She flushed red and looked up at him.

"S-sure." He smiled widely and kissed her cheek.


	23. It's not wrong. ~Bebe x female!reader

((A/N again this is another gay one shot. Please no rude comments, or discrimination please. And again, it will be in 1st person. Thank you. ~Mollie))

The only person who knew I was gay was my best friend and crush Bebe. She knew I liked girls, but I wouldn't tell her I liked her..it'll ruin our friendship. I don't know why I like her, we've been friends since we were in preschool. Freshman year. That's when I started to like her.

- ** _flashback_** -

I chewed my nails, and I started at Bebe. For some reason she...she gave me butterflies every time I saw her. Her voice gave me chills. She became a goddess in my eyes. I looked down at my paper and I started to write a poem. I sighed and kept writing until the bell rang. I got up and walked over to Bebe. She turned and looked at me.

"Hey [y/n]! Wanna come over to my house tonight?" She asked. I smiled.

"Sure. Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Just you." She giggled. I felt my cheeks get warm. She stood up and smiled. "C'mon!" She grabbed my wrist and we ran to her house. We ran to her room and she closed the door. It was about 12 o'clock and we were still up. "Hey we should PLAY truth or dare!" She smiled widely. I smiled.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Alright [y/n]. Truth or dare?" I thought for a second.

"Truth.." I said. She looked at you and smiled.

"Do you like any boys at school? Because I've been seeing you eye Clyde for a while." She winked. I bit the inside of my lip.

"No...I don't like any boys." I said truthfully. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok! Truth or dare."

"Truth!"

"Do YOU like anyone?" I asked. "nope" I felt my heart drop.

' _Well at least she doesn't like anyone..._ ' I thought.

After we fell asleep. Well she did. I stayed awake. She rolled over and poked me.

"[Y/n]...what did you mean you don't like boys..." She asked.

"Well....I...I like girls." I whispered. She looked at me.

"Girls??" I nodded and sighed. She hugged me.

"I won't tell anyone." She smiled. I blushed and hugged back.

"Thanks."

- ** _Normal time_** -

I was at Bebe's house with Red, Wendy, and some other girls. Bebe was still the only one who knew I liked girls. We were all in a circle playing truth or dare. I started to get nervous playing that game when I'm around other people. I looked around and Wendy looked at Bebe.

"Truth or Dare!" She smiled.

"Um...Truth." Bebe said.

"Alright...do you like anyone?" She smirked. Bebe blushed and looked down.

"I do..." I bit my lip and I felt my heart almost stop.

' _She probably likes Clyde..._ ' I thought. Everyone giggled.

"Ok Bebe your turn!"

After a while someone asked Bebe Truth or dare again, she chose dare.

"Ok Bebe," Red started. "I dare you to tell us who you like!" She giggled. Everyone laughed and looked at her. She turned red and she sighed.

"I....um...I like [y/n]." My head shot up and I looked at her. I blushed and she smiled.

On Tuesday Bebe walked up to me in the halls. She hugged me and she was crying.

"[Y/n] people are calling me names...." I widened my eyes and I held her close.

"Why Bebe?" I asked. "Because were...were dating." She whispered. I rubbed her back.

"Don't worry about them....they're losers." I whispered. She looked up at me and I smiled. She blushed and kissed me softly. I blushed and kissed back. Someone walked by and glared.

"Get a room! Fucking gays..." I pulled back and I glared. The person widened her eyes and backed up. I pulled away from Bebe and I punched them. Hard.

"Don't! Fucking hurt Bebe or me ever again!" I growled. They ran away and I looked at Bebe. She smiled widely and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you [y/n]"


	24. A/N

I AM SO SORRY. I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING. I HAVE BEEN CATCHING UP ON SCHOOL WORK BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN SICK. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE


	25. You sure?~ Kenny x Reader x Clyde

(( _ **I'm sorry if this one is kinda crappy...but I hope you enjoy! ~Mollie**_ ))

 

You weren't known for having multiple crushes or boyfriends in fact. Clyde and Kenny were your boyfriends. You didn't know how it happened but....well it did.Having two boyfriends was weird.

 

Kenny put an arm around your waist and looked at you with a pervy grin. You blushed and leaned on Kenny. Clyde walked in eating a taco.

"So...how are we going to do this...both of us dating you and all?" He asked, stuffing his taco in his mouth. You have been thinking this for a while. They both looked at you and Clyde sat next to you. You looked at Clyde and Kenny.

"I was thinking that maybe I should date one of you....and the one I don't choose well...um. We can like." You thought, thinking of the right word.

"Friends with benefits?" Kenny spoke up, wiggling his eyebrows. ( **A/N: If you don't know what that means urban dictionary it**.)

"Yeah. That." You blushed. Clyde and Kenny looked at you.

"Alright. So who do you choose?" They asked. You had no clue. You loved them both....but...Clyde would make a better boyfriend...and Kenny...could...hmm... You looked at them.

"I don't know..." you whispered. Clyde took your hand and smiled. Kenny put a hand on your knee. You blushed. "Ok. I chose..." They both looked at you. "I choose.....Clyde to be my boyfriend." You looked at Kenny, feeling kinda bad. Kenny kissed your cheek.

"Glad we can at least Fuck." He whispered. You turned red and he stood up. "I'll see you too later. I gotta....do...something." He said, weirdly and ran out. Clyde looked at you and smiled. He leaned on your shoulder.

"You really want me to be your boyfriend?" He asked. You nodded and blushed. "You sure?" He leaned in close.

"I'm sure." You leaned in and kissed him softly.

 

~Extended ending.~

Kenny laid in his bed thinking of you. He put his hand down his pants. "She wouldn't approve of this." He muttered.


	26. I love you! ~Wendy x Female!Reader

((A/N: Hello readers!! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I currently have 3 more I have to write after this one. Thank you again. And Enjoy. ~Mollie.))

 

I was in the middle of my debate class. Something felt wrong though. I looked back and saw Wendy Testaburger staring at me. I felt my face heat up. I never liked when someone looked at me. I turned around and I started writing. For my debate class I was talking about discrimination for the LGBTQ community. The only thing that scared me was that someone might think and...find my secret out. _'Maybe they won't.'_ I thought. I shrugged and heard the bell ring. I walked to my locker and I saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

'I know your secret. Meet me in the art room after school.'

I widened my eyes and felt my heart pound in my chest. _'Someone knows.'_ I freaked out and I ran into the girls bathroom. I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror. I thought for a long period of time. "Maybe....Maybe it's time..." I said softly. "But how do I come out..." I sighed and took my (h/c) hair. I took my scissors out and I looked at them. I sighed and cut a piece off. Soon after that my hair was cut extremely short and choppy. I looked at it and smiled. "This looks good." I felt proud and walked out into the halls.

People stared.

Not in the good way either. But...I felt good. I finally felt like myself.

' _After school._ ' I thought. I looked at the time. ' _2 minutes. What do I do for 2 minutes.._ ' I sighed and closed my eyes. Before I knew it. The bell rang. I stood up and I slowly walked to the art room. I held my breath and I opened the door to find.

Wendy Testaburger.

I widened my eyes. "You know?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah..." she said softly. "But it's fine!" She said quickly after. I smiled.

"Well that's ok....I um." I felt weird talking to Wendy. I know why but...I REALLY like her. She walked over and slowly closed the door. I blushed and she turned to me. I blushed more.

"I wanted to tell you something." She said. I looked at her. "I know we don't really know each other...and it seems really weird saying it but...I really like you. I have a crush on you. I think you're beautiful and I love seeing you in debate...every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach..." my eyes widened. My crush. Telling me she liked me. I felt my face turn red. I smiled and I pressed my lips on hers. Wendy wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. I smiled and I held her close. She pulled back slightly and put her forehead on mine. "(Y/n) I love you." She whispered.


	27. Be a gentleman! ~Criag x Reader

Craig Tucker was an ASSHOLE! Everyday he would make a rude comment about you. Everybody says he likes you. But...that is so forth grade. In high school, you should act like a gentleman!! Not Craig.

"(Y/N)!!! (Y/N)!!!" You looked over to see who was calling your name. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy.

"Hey guys." You smiled. They looked at each other and back at you.

"Craig is acting weird." Token started.

"Y-yeah. He i-is dressing like a g-g-gent........" Jimmy froze. "Like a g-gentle...." he stopped.

"Like a gentleman!" Clyde yelled.

 _'Ok? So? Good for him. And...why are you telling me?'_   You thought. "And why are you telling me?" You asked. They stared at you.

"He's going to ask you out!" Token smiled. Clyde and Jimmy covered his mouth.

"No He isn't!!"

"Yeah. Token's j-j-just kid-kidding!" They scurried off to an unknown realm. You stood there, processing what they just told you. Then it hit you. Face red, heart pounding, legs wobbling you ran home.

When you got home you didn't say 'hi' to your parents. You just ran to your room. You put your knees to your chest and you bit your lip. "Ask me out? Ask....me...out." you laid down happily and smiled.

"(Y/N) sweetie! Someone's at the door for you!" You heard your mum. You ran down and saw Craig. He looked over at you. He had a suit on, with a blue coloured tie. He looked classy. But he still had his hat on. You could see his black hair coming from his hat. You flushed red. Craig....was wearing a suit. "(Y/N.) Who's this?" Your mom asked, nudging you.

"My friend..." Craig walked over.

"I want to take (y/n) to dinner." He said, monotone. Your mom smiled widely.

"And where would that be?"

"(NAME OF FANCY RESTAURANT!)" She nodded.

"(Y/n)! Go get cleaned up." She shooed your off. You quickly ran to your room.

"Craig didn't flip mom off...and he DID ASK ME OUT!" You squealed.

                                                                                                                           + - +

You walked out wearing (something fancy.) Craig looked at you, with a faint pink on his cheeks. _'Awe. He looks so cute.'_ You thought. He walked over to you.

"You....you look really pretty." He said. You gasped slightly. Never in your 18 years has Craig complimented you.

"You look handsome." You blushed. He smiled ever so slightly. You walked out to his car and He opened the door for you. You got in and smiled widely. Your face was red the whole time. Craig looked at you.

"Why's your face red?" He asked.

"You're being a gentleman," you smiled. "Its making me blush!" You looked at him.

"Do you like me?" He asked suddenly. You stared at him.

"Yeah....even if you do make fun of me." You said, honestly.

"I thought you hated me." He chuckled softly and stopped the car. You looked and saw his house.

"I thought we were going to dinner." You said, confused.

"We are. But I know you don't like to do that Kinda fancy stuff. So we're staying at my house." He got out and opened the door for you. You got out.

"Wow, you really know me."

"And I thought we could watch some movies." He held your hand.

"That sounds better than the restaurant." You held his hand.

"Good." He said. When you got to his house You didn't see his parents or little sister.

"My sister is at a party and my parents are out." He said.

"Oh Alright!" You smiled. He led you to his living room and you two sat down.

It was a little awkward at first because you two didn't talk or sit by each other. (Totally me.) He bit his lip.

"Wanna sit by me?" He asked. You nodded and sat next to him. He slowly put an arm around you and you laid on his chest.

After 2 movies you two were in a pillow fort. He had a blanket over it and his phone as a flashlight. He smiled at you and he put his hand on yours.

"We.....We should kiss now..."

"Now?"you flushed red. Before you could answer he pressed his lips to yours. Your face was bright red. He pulled you down and you were laying on his chest. He smiled.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"Will...you be my girlfriend?" you giggled and kissed him softly.

"Yes of course."


	28. Villains are better ~Professor Chaos

Hero's are so mainstream.

That sounds horrible...

But...villains are so much cooler...

Right?

"(Y/N)!!" Kenny, Kyle, and Stan ran over. "

Yeah?" You smiled.

"Have you heard of Professor Chaos?" Kyle asked. You nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Why do you seem happy about it?" You froze.

_'Fuck...'_

"No reason.."

"No! You like him," Kenny snapped. "You've liked villains since we were little!" He continued.

"So what if I do like him."

"He's EVIL!"

"So?"

"(Y/N)!!" Kenny grabbed your shoulders.

"If you see him he'll end up hurting you!"

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes and pushed him away.

You walked away and decided to go to Stark's Pond. You sighed and sat on a bench. Looking at the pond you saw someone behind you. You looked back and saw...Professor Chaos. You widened your eyes. He smirked and chuckled deeply.

"What are you doing here?" You asked. He sat down and looked at you.

"I heard you liked villains." He smirked. You stood up straight and looked at him.

"I do. What does that have to do with you?" You asked. He smirked evily and moved closer.

"I need a new assistant." You flushed red.

"Me?? You want me?" You felt proud and wanted. He nodded.

"Would you be? You don't care about doing...evil? Chaotic things?"

"Not at all!"

"Excellent!"

After a week you robbed the South Park bank to bankruptcy, stole a lot of things and more. You loved helping Professor Chaos. Then you met Coon and Friends. Instantly you hated them. When they kidnapped Professor Chaos you tried extremely hard to get him out.

You were sneaking around The Coon's house and you went downstairs. You saw him locked up.

"I feel like you've been here before..." you whispered.

"I have." He muttered. You nodded and looked at a way to get him out.

"How do I get you out?" You asked him. He pointed. You nodded and opened. He walked over to you and slipped an arm around your waist. You flushed red and he looked down at you. You blushed and He leaned down.

"Thank you." He whispered and moved your head to his and he pressed his lips on yours. He pulled back and looked at you. "Will you be mine?"

"Hell yes...." you whispered.

" **PROFESSOR CHAOS HAS ESCAPED!!!!** " you heard.

"Shit. Let's go!"


	29. Whatever ~Michael (curly goth) x reader

Everybody says you were like Wednesday Addams.

Dark, evil, sadistic, mad. But you weren't goth. You just liked everything dark. Its better that way anyways.

You were sitting in the lunch room doing a project. Cartman walked over and looked at you.

"Hey freak." He smirked. You glared and looked at him. He sat across from you and you gave him a face.

"What do you want?" You glared.

"I heard you had a crush on one of the emo fags." He smirked widely. You raised an eyebrow.

' _Who would ever say that...I don't talk to anyone...and they aren't fags..or emo._ ' You thought. He looked at you. "I don't care. It's a rumour." You said and looked back down at your paper. Cartman rolled his eyes. He snatched your notebook and threw it. You looked at him.

"What the hell!" You stood up. He looked at you and smirked. You glared and walked to get your notebook. He tripped you and you fell straight on your face. You heard Cartman laugh and he fell over. You got up quickly and ran to the back of the school.

You sat down, put your knees to your chest. You sighed and stayed like that for a while. Until your heard someone.

"What are you doing back here?" You heard a males voice. You looked up and saw Michael. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"S-sorry...I wanted to be alone." You said. He sighed.

"From?"

"Everyone." You said. He looked at you.

"Everyone really?" You nodded.

"Yes....everyone here is pretty much a loser..."

"Conformists." He said and sat down next you. You looked at him.

"Yeah...I guess." You put you chin on your knees.

After that day you hung out with the Goths. You started to wear more black and you dyed your hair black. When you first went "goth" everyone stared at you. You ignored them and kept going to class. Cartman looked at you.

"Wow. Guess (y/n) went emo." You heard him and rolled your eyes.

"Whatever." You muttered. He laughed and started to make fun of you. You got up and you kicked him in the balls. You smirked and walked out of class.

"(Y/n)." You looked back and saw Michael.

"Did you do it?" He asked. You nodded. He smirked. You laughed softly and he held your hand.

"I know this will sound conformist as Fuck...but would you go out with me?" You looked at him and pulled him into a hug. He smiled slightly and he kissed you passionately.


	30. Secret admirer ~jealous!Kyle x reader

( ** _Sorry this one is so short...~Mollie_** )

 

 

Kyle looked at her.

He loved her.

But...she was with his bestfriend.

Stan. He didn't know why she didn't choose him.

Everyday he would ask himself that.

"Why him?"

It was Kyle's least favourite holiday.

Valentine's day. (Y/n) would be gone away with Stan for the day to do who knows what. So Kyle thought he'd give (y/n) some beautiful flowers and chocolate.

He sighed and put them on her doorstep.

He wiped his eyes and started to walk away. The door opened and he heard her voice.

"Kyle?" She asked. He looked back At her. She looked at him.

"(Y/n)...." He said softly.

"Are you the one who sends these?" She asked. He nodded.

"I....." He stopped. She walked over.

"Kyle...you know I can't be with you." Those words priced his heart.

"I know..." He sobbed. He hugged her and she sighed.

"I'm sorry..." He stayed quiet. She pulled back and she walked back inside. He looked away and started walking back to his house.

"I love you.." He whispered.


	31. Adorable ~Butters x reader

You were watching Guardians of the Galaxy with your friends Butters house.

He was gripping his shirt and was on the edge of the couch. You've already seen it and you were trying hard not to giggle. He looked at you with his big blue eyes.

"(Y/n)!! It's not funny! This is intense!!"

"Oh Butters." You giggled. He blushed and leaned back. You leaned back and smiled.

You and Butters have been friends since Elementary school. You started to have a crush on Butters in High school. Now you two were seniors. You gave up on the thought of you two going out.

You were back home and your mom looked at you and smiled.

"Hello sweety."

"Hi mom." You said, walking up to your bedroom. You laid down on your bed and sighed. You looked at your ceiling and hummed softly. You leaned over and grabbed your phone. You went to your contacts and went to text Butters.

' _Hey Butters...I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow_.'

You sighed and sent the text. You waited a couple minutes and got a text back. You quickly looked at it and saw it was from Butters.

' _Hey (y/n). No I'm not. You wanna hangout again?'_

You smiled widely.

' _Sure I'd love to._ '

You fell asleep extremely happy. You decided to let Butters know how you felt.

"Butters. I....I like you." You said to yourself. You were waiting for Butters.

"Sorry I'm late!!" You heard. You looked back and blushed.

"Don't worry Butters." You giggled. He sat down and smiled.

"So what should we do?" He asked you.

"I thought we should just walk around and find something to do." You smiled.

A little while later you and Butters were at the mall talking.

"Hey...I um...I need to tell you something." You said blushing. He looked at you.

"Yeah?"

"ivelikedyouforalongtimeandithingweshouldmaybegooutsometime." You said quickly. He looked utterly confused and he thought for a moment. Finally he turned beet red.

"You like me?" He asked softly.

"Yes...I do."

"Oh wow!" He said happily. He hugged you tightly and you blushed deeply.

"Hey..,you....wanna....go out sometime?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." You giggled and kissed him softly. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around you.

"You're so adorable."


	32. Why me?! ~Trent x shy!reader

**_((This one is going to be in first person. And THANK YOU everyone for staying with me and not leaving. I love you my readers! ~Mollie))_ **

 

Today.Today was the day. The day Trent Boyett was getting out of juvy. Since elementary school. Why today. And this was the day I wasn't sick from school.

I sat between Stan and Kenny. We were in our second period, English. So it was easy to pass notes. (Yes. Passing notes.) Our teacher would destroy us if he saw us texting. So. Passing notes was easy. I wrote to Stan first.

_'Stan, Today is the day, do you want to sneak out with Kenny, Kyle and I? We're leaving fatass. He'll only slow us down. We're going to my house.'_

I quickly passed it to him and I bit my lip. He quickly passed it back and I read it.

_'It's a plan.'_

I nodded and the bell rang. We all went to my locker, quickly. Kyle looked at me.

"Ready?" I asked quietly. They all nodded and we walked out of school. We made our way downtown and we saw someone. My heart stopped, my legs froze, and I felt as all the heat in my body froze.

On the other hand; Stan, Kenny, and Kyle left instantly. 

 _'They left me!'_ I screamed in my mind. Trent glared daggers at me.

"(Y/N)!" He yelled loudly. I squeaked and attempted to run, but my stupid legs wouldn't let me. Trent growled and ran to me. My eyes widened and my legs let me run.

 _'Finally!'_ I screamed. But, sadly, I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He glared fiercely at men

"You! Where's the rest?!" I got shy and I stayed quiet. He stared at me. "Answer me!" I shook my head, still not talking. He groaned, annoyed. He kept a tight grip on my wrist and he started walking. I bit my lip and I looked up at him. He actually...looked handsome. I shook my head.

 _'I can't like him. He's trying to kill us.'_ I thought. He looked down at me.

"Where do you live?"

"W-why do y-you want to know?" I asked softly.

"I'm going to stay there till I get my revenge." He said calmly.

"F-fine," I whispered and started walking to my house. His hand stayed on my shoulder as we walked. I bit my lip and we got to my house. I walked inside and went to my room.

"You can stay here. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No. You're going to sleep with me." He smirked. I flushed red.

"Wait what!?" I said, a little to loudly. He chuckled deeply and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer.

"Ever kiss a boy before?" He asked, smirking. I shook my head. "Well you're gonna." He said as he leaned down. Capturing his lips on mine. He smiled into the kiss and pulled my hips to his. I melted into the kiss and my heart fluttered. He pulled back and looked down at me. "How was that?" He asked. I blushed and looked up at him.

"I-I have no words."

"Good." He kissed me again.

 

 

**_-2 days later-_ **

 

I arrived at school as Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman ran over.

"(Y/N)!! Where the Fuck were you?!" Kenny asked.

I blushed."hanging with my boyfriend." I said softly.

"Your what?!" Stan asked, confused. I turned red and Trent walked up behind me, smirking. I watched as the colour on the boys faces left.

"(Y-y-y/n)! Look behind you!!" They yelled. I didn't look back and felt Trent's arm snake around my waist. I smiled and leaned on his chest as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey hottie." I giggled. The boys stared at us.

"You two?! What!?" I smiled.

"We're dating!" They sighed.

"Alright then." Trent smiled and kissed me.

"I love you," He whispered. "Always have."

 

 

_**-EXTRA ENDING-** _

 

 

Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and Cartman were all walking out of school.

"Well at least he won't kill us. Since he's dating (y/n)." Stan said, relived. Trent smirked from the bushes and tackled Kenny.

"Oh no. You fuckers aren't safe."

" **SHIT**."


	33. Question ~Kyle x reader

You were currently at your best friends house, Bebe's to be exact.

You two were playing truth or dare. Not a really good idea. Always too chicken to choose dare. So, when Bebe asked you

"Truth or dare?" you instantly chose truth. She smirked widely. "(Y/N) who do you like?" You flushed red, you knew she was going to ask that sooner or later. She waited and you sighed softly.

 "ok...I like Kyle." you whispered. She squealed.

"That's so cute!!" she hugged you tightly. You giggled and hugged back.

"Please don't tell anyone.." you said softly. She nodded.

"alright (y/n)."

\---

You were at school, trying to concentrate but couldn't because Bebe was passing notes to you telling you

' _Hey y/n you should totally tell Kyle you like him. I bet he likes you too'_

Or

_'Hey you, gonna tell Kyle soon? I know you want too.'_

You glanced at her and glared faintly. She winked. After class you were at your locker and Bebe walked over.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No! What if he doesn't like me?" You said, a little annoyed.

"well then I'll slap him for not liking you, duh." you sighed.

' _Great_.'

She just smiled and when Kyle walked over she pushed him into you. She ran away. You turned red, dropping the books from the sudden impact. Kyle was red also and looked at you.

"(Y/n) I'm so sorry! Here let me help." he knelt down to get your books. You just stood there not knowing what to do. He handed you your books, giving you a warm smile. You turned red and held your books.

"Thank you Kyle." you whispered. He smiled widely.

"No problem," you didn't know what to do so you stood there awkwardly. He bit his lip and looked at you. "Hey...(y/n) I have a question..." He looked at you. "D-do you wanna...go out sometime?" You turned red.

"Like...in a date?"

"Exactly like that!" he smiled widely. You nodded instantly.

"Yeah! I'd love too." he hugged you tightly. You hugged back and blushed. Bebe smirked and pushed your heads together and made you two kiss. Your face turned beet red. She ran away again and you two just kept kissing. You pulled back, well... Because air. He looked at you.

"Wow..." you whispered. He nodded and smiled widely.


	34. Homework ~Kenny x Reader

Kenny was trying to act cool in front of you. You, like always ignored him.

"(y/n) (y/n) hey. Hey." he poked your back. You sighed.

"What Kenny?"

"You think I can copy off your homework?" he leaned on your locker. You glared faintly.

"No. You can't." you shut your locker, putting your backpack on. He stopped you.

"Them can I come over so you can help me?" You raised an eyebrow.

' _Alone. With Kenny. At my house. Doing homework. What could ever go wrong?'_

You thought.

"Alright." he gave you a smirk and he put an arm around your waist. You blushed faintly and started walking.

When you got to your house he looked around your house. You looked at him.

"Wanna start?" you asked. He gave you a crooked smile.

"Sure." He plopped down on your couch. You sat next to him as he took his crumpled homework out. You looked at him. "was that in your pocket?"

"Yeah why?" You facepalmed.

"Nevermind." you said, sighing. He shrugged and leaned on you.

"So how to we do this?"

' _This is going to be a long day..._ ' you thought.

- ** _3 hours later_** -

Kenny looked at you. "Hey (y/n) do I get a special present because I did my homework?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. You titled your head.

"A present? Why would I give you a present?" He chuckled.

"Actually. I'll give you a present." he smirked and pressed his lips to yours. You didn't expect that. He pulled back and looked at him. He winked. "Like your present?" he chuckled. You nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah" He pulled you on his lap.

"Good." he kissed you again. "I'm coming over a lot more to do homework." He smirked. You giggled.

"Sounds like a plan."


	35. Trust issues ~Craig x Male!Reader

Great. The one thing you didn't want people to know, and well now everyone knows.

You're gay. Stan isn't a very trustworthy person, now you know why.

' _Note to self, don't trust anyone_.'

You thought as you walked the halls. You sighed, as people gave you the death glare. Sighing again, you turned a corner and walked out of the school.

' _No use going to school when everyone hates you..._ '

As you got home your parents looked at you very confused.

"Honey, why aren't you at school?" Your mom asked, concerned.

"Well, everyone found out I was gay and now they hate me." You said, walking into your room. You threw your things down and laid on your bed. You looked outside your room and saw something, or well, someone standing in your front yard. You sat up, raising an eyebrow.

 _'What the hell..._ '

You thought. You walked outside and saw Craig standing there.

"Why'd you leave school?" He asked, monotone, as usual.

"Why do you care?" You asked. He just looked at you, flipping you off. You felt your heart skip a beat, but you ignored it. "Hello? Craig?"

"I just want to know why you left school."

"I left school because I hate the people in it," You sighed. "Now they hate me because Stan told everyone that I'm gay." Craig just looked at you. He walked over.

"I didn't hear anyone say you're gay." He said softly. You raised an eyebrow.

"You have to be lying." You sighed. "I don't care if you knew or not."

"Well I don't hate you for it. Because I'm gay too." He said. You stared at him.

"You're not gay. Why are you eve-" He cut you off when he pressed his lips on yours. He slid his hands down your chest and held your hips. You slowly kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. He smirked widely and he pulled back. You looked at him, extremely shocked.

"Wh-what was that for?" You asked.

"Well idiot, I like you. Can't I like another guy?" He smirked again. You smiled widely.

"I never thought you were gay..." You said, becoming shy all of a sudden. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

"I see who the more feminine one in this relationship is." He kissed you again. You blushed, kissing him back.


	36. Nerd! ~Kevin x Reader

Yes, it was true, you were indeed a nerd. But being a nerd isn't that bad. You don't have to deal with stupid people, and you get to watch netflix all day, everyday. So being a nerd is alright.

You were sitting in your room getting ready for a convention, you and Kevin were going together. You smiled to yourself, alone with Kevin for a whole weekend. You blushed brightly at the thought. You heard a knock on the door and you quickly ran down the stairs.

' _Finally_!'

You thought, whipping the door open the door. Kevin stood there smiling widely.

"Hiya (y/n)! You all ready to go?" He asked. You nodded.

"Just...let me get my things and we can leave. You said quickly.

"Alright! I'll be in the car!" He smiled widely, walking out. You giggled from excitement and you ran to your room to get your many bags. When you were all situated you ran out of your house and into Kevin's car. He looked back at you and widened his eyes.

"Wow thats a lot of bags! For 4 days that is." He chuckled. You blushed, sitting next to him.

"Hey! One bag is for clothes, one is empty for the stuff I'm going to buy, one has shower stuff, and the last one has my swimsuit and other things." You explained. He nodded.

"I guess it's just a girl thing." He said, driving off. You looked outside.

"Hey Kevin, how long is this trip going to be?" You asked. He glanced over.

"About 3 hours. If we miss traffic." He smiled. "Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering. I brought some CD's" You smiled and popped one in. "This one is just soundtracks from anime's and video games." He smiled brightly.

"I guess this'll be a fun trip."

~ ** _At le convention_** ~

You looked around at the different cosplayers and vendors. You smiled widely and felt like your heart was going to explode from the excitement. Kevin looked at you and smiled widely.

"Hey (y/n) we should try to find our hotel room. The hotel is connected to the convention center." He said, taking your wrist softly. You blushed and walked around the convention and saw the hotel part. You and him walked and found your room. He magically had the key and you two walked into the room. You saw a window and you looked outside and saw the whole convention. You squealed and looked at Kevin.

"This is the coolest room!" You yelled and hugged him tightly. He blushed and hugged you back.

"Glad you like it!" He smiled. You nodded and looked around the room.

"Is there only one bed, Kevin?" You asked softly. He looked over and blushed also.

"Oh man...there is. I guess we have to sleep together." He said. You blushed, smiling you looked at him.

"I want the left side." You said throwing your pillow on the bed. Kevin smiled and looked over at you.

"You want to go down to the convention?" He asked. You nodded and held his hand.

"Lets go!" He yelled and you two went down. You looked around the convention and you saw a vendor that had a bunch of posters of a bunch of fandoms you're in. You pulled Kevin too it and you bought like 30000000000000000000000 posters. Kevin just chuckled and watched you geek out. You looked at him and blushed.

~ _After the convention_ ~

As you arrive back home you and Kevin walked up to your room. He smiled widely and looked at you.

"Hey...um (y/n) do...do you wanna um wanna maybe go out sometime?" He rubbed the back of his head. You flushed red.

"I'd love too!" He smiled widely and pulled you into a tight hug. He blushed and kissed you softly. You turned red and kissed him back.


	37. Coffee ~Tweek x reader

You never really liked coffee. It was gross and bitter. Tea and water was the stuff you liked. Even the smell of coffee made you feel sick. And of course your crush, Tweek, loved and breathed the wretched dirt in water.

Tweek sat next to you at lunch and of for freaking course he had coffee. You looked away and gagged to yourself. Craig looked over at you.

"Hey (y/n) you alright?" He asked. You stood up.

"Not really. I'm going to sit by Kenny and Kyle today." You said and walked away. Tweek shook violently, more when you left. He turned to look at Craig.

"I-I-I don't t-think she l-likes me!!" He said, a little too loudly. Craig sighed.

"She just hates coffee." Craig muttered. Tweek let out a loud squeak.

"I-is that why she l-leaves?! B-because of m-m-me?!" He jumped up. "Gah! Too much pressure!" He yelled. You looked back at Tweek and tilted your head. Craig grabbed Tweek's wrist and pulled him away from everyone.

"Alright. You're coming over tonight and I'm going to help you ask (y/n) out." Craig said. Tweek nodded, but it only looked like he was spazzing. Craig sighed.

~ _ **Later**_ ~

Tweek looked at Craig.

"S-so how do I *gah* ask her o-o-o-out?!" He asked, twitching and sipping his coffee. Craig looked at him.

"First thing," He took his coffee and threw it away. "No more coffee around her." Tweek gasped and looked up at Craig.

"N-n-no coffee?!" Craig shook his head.

"Second. You need to be more quiet. (y/n) kind of freaks out when you scream in her face unexpectedly." Tweek mentally wrote that down in his head.

"O-ok! N-no coffee a-and no *arg* y-y-y-yelling!" Craig nodded and looked at Tweek.

"She thinks your spazzing is adorable so keep doing that." He said, giving his twitchy friend a small smile. Tweek nodded and blushed.

"S-so h-how do I ask her o-o-out?"

~ _ **Later. Once again**_ ~

Tweek was standing in front of your house with (your favourite flower here). He knocked on your door and he twitched when the door opened. Tweek looked at you and flushed red. You blushed and looked at him.

"What's this about, Tweek?" Tweek looked down.

"(y-n) I w-wanted t-t-o know if you want-wanted to g-go out with m-m-me?" He said, shaking and shoving the flowers in your face. You giggled and took the flowers.

"Tweek. I'd love to go out with you." Tweek looked up at you and his eyes widened.

"R-really?" He twitched. You nodded and kissed his cheek softly. He turned red and smiled widely.

"W-wow!!" He hugged you tightly, crushing the flowers. You hugged him back and blushed.


	38. Dare ~Damien x Reader

You weren't the kind of person to back away from a dare. But this one dare was the worst thing that could have ever happened. Clyde had dared you to stay at Damien's house for the night. That terrified you. You weren't scared of him, but his father, his father scared the absolute shit out of you. So when you went up to Damien you were sweating and you skin was crawling. You poked his back softly and he turned to look down at you. His red eyes seemed to soften when he saw you.

"Oh hello (y/n)." He turned to face you. You had to look up at him because he was way taller than you. ((Me with pretty much everyone.))

"Hey Damien....I....I was wondering if I could...um...come over tonight for...a...sleepover." He smiled widely, which sent butterflies to your stomach.

"I think that would be fun. Why don't you come over at 6?"

"S-sounds good." You blushed. When you went back to Clyde he just laughed and patted you on the back.

"You're brave (y/n)!" He chuckled and walked away. "Bat-shit crazy!"

~~~

When you were in front of Damien's house your legs were shaking. You were scared that Satan was going to open the door. You took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Waiting for a little while the door opened. You waited and saw it was Damien. You smiled, thanking that Satan didn't open the door.

"Hello Damien!" You giggled softly. He gave you a small smile.

"Hello (y/n). Come in," You walked in and you saw that his house was...pink. He looked at you.

"Oh yes...my father wanted the house to be pink. He likes that colour." You giggled. Satan? Pink?

"I think it's very comforting." Damien just smiled and grabbed your bags. He started walking to his room, following, you looked around the Devils house. It was freaking bright. The couch and chairs were this gross weird rococo ((overly fancy and useless)) patterns. You kept smiling. Damien looked back at you when you two got to his room. He opened the door and you weren't surprised, his room was all dark blood red and black. He set your things down and closed the door behind you. He smirked and set you down on his bed. You looked at him as he sat down next to you. He sighed.

 "Was this a dare?" He asked. You bit your lip. You can't really lie to him...he'd find out instantly. Sighing you nodded.

"Yeah...but I did really want to sleepover. But your dad freaks me out and Clyde thought it was funny to dare me to sleepover." Damien just smiled.

"I think you need some payback." He looked at you with fire in his eyes. "We should prank him. Thats what you mortals do at a sleepover right?" He asked. You nodded, smiling widely, adrenalin pumping through your veins. You two stood up at the same time.

"Alright. What is our attack plan?" You asked. Damien smirked.

"How about we give him donuts?" You were very confuzzled.

"Donuts? Damien I don't think-" He cut you off.

"Mayonnaise filled donuts."

"That sounds evil. And I like it." You smirked.

~~

Later you were making donuts with Damien and Satan, because they knew how too. You looked up at Satan and he looked at you.

"Damien never told me about you." He said, sounding hurt. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Because you wouldn't care dad."

"I would! This is a girl, Damien." Satan said, getting sassy. You giggled at their little fight.

"Ok! Hand me the mayo!" Damien said. You nodded and did so. Satan looked at you two.

"Why are you filling them with mayo?"

"We're getting revenge on someone." You said.

"Oh. You two have fun with that." He said, walking away. Damien was putting the mayo in them and he glanced at you.

"Hello little one." He smirked.

"Shut up and hurry up." You smirked. Damien chuckled and finished them. You two walked to Clyde's house and set the donuts down and knocked the door and ran. Damien held your hand that caused you to blush a bright red. Damien pulled you into a bush and you two watched as Clyde looked at the donuts very confuzzled. He picked them up and took a bite out of one and instantly he spit it out.

"AWH WHAT THE HELL?!" He threw them down and ran inside. You and Damien were on the floor laughing. You rolled over to him and started to calm down. He was still laughing, but calmed down to look at you. You bit your lip and he just stared at you.

"You know...I've always thought you were beautiful." He whispered. You turned red again, your brain feeling fuzzy.

"Wait. What?"

"I like you (y/n)." He said before kissing you passionately. You froze for a second before you realized what was going on. He slid his hands down to your hips and you kissed him back. When you two pulled apart you hugged him tightly.

"I like you too, Damien." You giggled.

~~

On Monday you walked to school with Damien, hand in hand. Clyde saw you two and ran over.

"Guys! You will not believe what someone did to me on Friday night." You tried hard not to laugh.

"What was it Clyde?" Damien asked for you.

"These donuts were on my front porch and when I took a bite there was freaking Mayo in it!" You burst out laughing. "What's so funny (y/n)?!"

"That was us! Damien and I made them and filled them with donuts!" You said, still laughing.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" He yelled. Damien smirked.

"Because. That's what you mortals do at sleepovers. Prank friends." He said, walking away with you. Clyde just stood there.

"Dammit!!"


	39. New Girl~ Michael x Goth!Reader

Being the new girl sucked, but being the new GOTH girl was worse. Everywhere you went people would silently judge and stare at you. Well, you being goth, did not bother you. You smirked, flipped them off and kept walking. That was your daily routine.  
Until you met the other goths at the new school you went to.

When you walked to the back of the school to smoke, you saw four unfamiliar faces. You furrowed your eyebrows, walking towards them. They all glanced back when they heard your boots on the concrete. The girl was the only one to raise her eyebrow.  
"Who are you?" She asked. You stood there for a second. 'She talked to me...' You thought. She just looked at you. "Well?" She crossed her arms. You shook your head, snapping back into reality.  
"Oh my names (y/n)" You said in your usual melancholy voice. She glanced at the three boys who were sitting by her. Your eyes wander over them and stop at the tallest one of the group. You stared at him. He glanced over at you and your eyes met for a brief second before he looked away. You coughed to try to get their attention. The girl looked back at you.  
"What do you want?" She asked, slightly annoyed. You sighed.  
"I wanted to smoke...in the usual place that I've been smoking at for the past two weeks." You said, already getting a cigarette out. She looked at them and they all whispered something, which you couldn't hear. They turned to you.  
"You goth?" The red haired one asked. You raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you need to ask?" You walked over, sitting down, lighting your cigarette and taking a drag. They gave you a small smile.  
"I'm Pete." The red haired one said. "That's Henrietta," He pointed to the girl. "And Firkle," He pointed to the younger one. You nodded and glanced at the tall one.  
"And him?" You asked. Pete looked over.  
"That's Michael." He said. You took another drag and nodded.

 

After the two months of handing out with the goths. You and Michael were the closest. You were always at his house, or e was always at yours.

You glanced at Michael as he sat next you on your bed. He looked back at you.  
"Yeah?" He asked, laying down.  
"Nothing. Just looking at your hair." You lied. He chuckled softly.  
"My hair?"  
"Yes. It look curlier than normal." You bit your lip. He looked at you.  
"Why are you really looking at me?" He smirked. You blushed faintly.  
"Damn you Michael...I was just looking at you." You muttered. He propped himself on his elbows.  
"Well?" He asked. You glanced at him.  
"I um...I've liked you for a while." You whispered. He stared at you.  
"What?"  
"I saiiiiid. I've liked you-" You were cut off. Michael pulled you close, pressing his lips to yours. You didn't know what to do, so all you did was stay still. He pulled back and looked at you.  
"I guess this could work." He smirked. "With us being together. If you would like to." He whispered. You smiled.  
"Only if we don't tell anyone." You took his hand gently. "I don't want to be to conformist and be all 'Oh look. I have a boyfriend.'" You mocked a preppy girl. He chuckled.  
"I was going to say something like that." He pulled you close to him, kissing you softly again.


	40. Traitor x Stick of truth!Craig x Reader

Ever since Craig went to Clyde's side you had no idea what to do. Craig was your partner. You had no idea where to go and you stopped listening to Cartman. You wouldn't take any orders from the fat wizard. Craig was the only person you listened too.

~~~

You paced, wondering if you should have gone with Craig or not. ' _What should I do..._ ' You thought. You kept pacing, thinking whether or not it was right to try to find Craig, go with Clyde. ' _Fuck it...I'll go....I need to be with Craig._ '

~~~

You clenched your fists, determined to go to Clyde. 'Today is the day.' You said, grabbing your sword, bag and you pulled your hood up. You walked out of Kupa Keep and saw Butters. He looked at you.

"Whatcha doin' (y/n)?" He asked, tilting his head. You stared at him, not knowing what to say. You couldn't exactly lie to him, but you couldn't tell him the truth.

"Just going to scout out the enemy." You muttered. Butter smiled widely.

"Alright (y/n) Please be safe!" He waved as you walked off. You looked away, feeling slightly guilty, but not really. As you walked the far way from Kupa Keep to Clyde's fortress you felt your stomach turn. ' _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ ' You thought at you got to the fortress. Looking up, stomach turning more, you walked on. As you got closer to the fortress you heard something...or well someone walk up behind you. Your thief reflexes come in handy as you turn around to block your body. You twist your body so that you block the dagger that was going for your side, or back. The mystery person's dagger flew away from their hands.

"(y/n)?" You heard a monotone voice. You turned your head, widening your bright eyes. Craig was standing there, weaponless. He stared at you. "What are you doing here?" He asked, walking closer to you. You looked at him.

"I was trying to find you." You said, slightly out of breath. He got close to you and his head was tilted. You backed up slightly, not knowing what he would say, he was the enemy now.

"You were looking for me?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You know I don't listen to that tub of lard." You said. You saw the smallest smile on Craig's face.

"So, you came because you only listen to me? Clyde will be happy to have another thief working for him." He smirked.

~~~

"Wizard king!" Butters yelled. "Wizard king!!"

"What?!" Cartman growled.

"(y/n) hasn't been here in a couple days, no one has heard from her." Butters stammered. Cartman looked at him.

"And? She probably got captured!" He said. Butters looked at him.

"We need to find her. She's the best thief we have...or well had until Craig left." Butters said quietly. Cartman rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. You and Douchebag go find her alright?" He ordered. "And I want to know where she is immediately." Butters nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir!" Butters ran out.

~~~

You were standing by Craig, guarding the entrance to Clyde's fortress. Craig glanced at you.

"You ready (y/n)?" He asked. You and Clyde heard that Butters and the new guy, Douchebag, were on a quest to find you. You held your new dagger tightly.

"I am." You said. Craig smirked and he kissed your cheek gently. You flushed red and looked at him. "What was that for?" You asked. He blushed very faintly.

"Well...I like you,

" He whispered. "So I kissed your cheek." He said. You giggled softly.

"TRAITOR!!" You heard Butters voice.

"Well that ruined everything." Craig sighed. He got ready to attack. You got ready and glanced at Craig.

"I like you too."


	41. Breaking the bro code ~Wendy x Male!Reader

((Like I promised, a new chapter :) I hope you like it, I'll hopefully be updating more often. Thank you all xoxo ~Mollie))  
  
Being Stan's best friend wasn't fun at times, being that you had the biggest crush on Wendy. And well...they have been together since elementary school (on and off). Right now they were on their little "break." Maybe it was a sign, maybe you could ask her out. But that would also be breaking the bro code. You can't just take your bro's girl. (Even if they were on a break.) 

Today was the day, who cares what Stan thinks, you loved Wendy, you really did. You needed to at least tell her how you feel about her. So, how were you going to ask? No fucking clue. You had no idea how to tell your feelings to her. 

You paced in your room, thinking of non cheesy ways to tell Wendy your feelings. You sighed, plopping yourself on your bed. "This is never going to work...I have no clue how to tell her..." You said under your breath. As you sat in your bed for about 20 minuets, ideas passing through your head, you finally thought of something. You bit your lip. "Ok...it seems alright, that's how I'll tell her." You smiled widely. 

At school you totally forgot your plan. Like. How could someone do that? Well you did. Good for you. (Let's just break the fourth wall shall we?) 

Anyways. 

You slammed your locker shut cursing under your breath. 

"Hey what's wrong (y/n)?" Your friend Kyle asked, walking up to your locker. You looked at him.   
"Kyle. I had the greatest plan to tell this girl how I felt...and I lost it." You muttered, angry at yourself. Kyle just smiled. 

"Well I could help you no problem!" He said. "How about at lunch I'll help alright?" He looked at you. You smiled. 

"Thanks Kyle." You pat him on the back. He chuckled. 

"No problem."

 

At lunch you waited for Kyle in the empty gym room, good thing there wasn't a class going on. You sat in the bleachers waiting for Kyle. When he finally came he was smiling widely. 

"I have the perfect idea!" He said happily. 

"What?" You asked, sitting up quickly. Kyle sat by you. 

"So I have this idea. So after school you could like take the girl to your favourite spot. Then after a little while you just tell her how you feel. You don't have to do anything over the top, girls like simple...I think." Kyle scratched the back of his head. "How does that sound?" He looked at you. You were smiling widely. 

"Kyle that sounds awesome. I'll totally do that." Kyle just smiled. 

"Well hope she says she likes you too." He chuckled softly. 

"Yeah...me too." You whispered. 

After school you wrote Wendy a little note saying to meet you at Stark's pond. You left school a little early so that she wouldn't be there before you. You sat on a little bench looking out on the pond. You smiled faintly, running a hand through your short (h/c) hair. 

"(y/n)?" You heard a voice behind you. You turned back and saw Wendy standing there, holding the note in her hand. She smiled. "Did you write this?" She asked, sitting next to you. You nodded.

"Yeah I did." You rubbed the back of your head. She giggled softly. 

"Did you want to tell me something?" She asked, her grey eye shining. You felt your cheeks get warm and you bit the inside of your cheek.   
"I um..." You swallowed. "I wanted to tell you that I've liked you for like...ever." You blushed more. "Wendy I think I love you and I haven't been able to say anything because of you and Stan." You admitted. She looked at you, her cheeks pink. 

"You...you love me?" She asked. You nodded.

"Yeah I do." You looked at her. She seemed to have moved closer to you. 

"I like you a lot (y/n)." She whispered, gently kissing your cheek. You smiled. 

"Do you want to go out sometime then?" You asked. She nodded. 

"I'd love too." She held your hand gently. You gripped her gloved hand. You leaned down and captured your lips with hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss you back. You closed your eyes, totally enjoying the moment. 

 

~~~Kyle's P.O.V~~~

Kyle had known for a while that (y/n) has liked Wendy for a while. So after Kyle followed (y/n) to Stark's Pond he watched from the bushes to see what was happening. 

When (y/n) kissed Wendy Kyle smirked. "I knew it.." He whispered. 


	42. Punk's not dead! ~Punk!Female x Henrietta

You sighed as you redyed your hair. You looked at yourself in the mirror, smirking to yourself. You walked to your room, your hair still wet from the dye. You sat on your bed as "Hope" from the descendants came on. You glanced at your phone and saw someone texted you. Weird...no one texts you. You picked up the phone and saw it was Henrietta. 

  


' _(y/n), meet me at the school._ ' You raised an eyebrow. Alright then. 

 

' _Yeah sure, but I have to rinse the dye out of my hair._ ' 

 

You texted back. You walked back to the bathroom, quickly rinsing your hair out and drying it. You glanced at the time and saw it was 11:13. You shrugged, quickly getting your clothes on. You snuck out and started walking to the school. 

When you got there you saw a certain goth girl. She was smoking and leaning on the wall of the school. She didn't notice you. You coughed slightly and she looked at you. 

"You wanted to meet here?" You asked. She smiled faintly. 

"Yeah I did." She said. You walked over to her.   
"And you wanted me why?" You asked crossing your arms. She took a drag from her cigarette, instantly blowing it away from your face. She looked at you. 

"How do you tell someone you like them?" She asked, her face crinkling at the thought of having...feelings.You raised an eyebrow. 

"You could have called me, you know that right?" You leaned on the wall next to her. "So who's the lucky guy?" You teased. She sighed.

"Girl." She muttered. You looked at her, feeling a pang of jealousy, your stomach dropped and knotted. 

"Girl." You said right after. You had a thing for the goth girl. But, her being goth, well that wouldn't end well. And now that she's saying she likes someone...a girl even, that kind of, no literally, tore your heart apart. You obviously didn't show it, but you were upset. 

"Can you help me?" She asked, in a slightly needy voice. She threw the cigarette down and crushed it. You watched and pursed your lips. 

"Sure. Well is she goth, emo, vamp, normal?" You smirked slightly. She looked at you. 

"Punk." You felt your heart skip a beat when she said that. You stared at her. 

"A punk?" You said softly. She nodded. 

"The biggest punk in the school." She said softly. You narrowed your eyes at her. 

"There's only one girl punk in the school." You said. She looked up at you nodding. 

"I know." She smiled faintly moving closer to you. She gently grabbed your hand with hers. Your heart skipped a beat and you heard it thumping in your ears. You looked at her, gripping her hand with yours. 

"So you like me?" You smirked faintly. She blushed and nodded. 

"Obviously." She kissed your cheek gently. You glanced at her, smiling widely. 

 

You walked into your house, holding Henrietta's hand. You mother looked at you. 

"Where the hell were you?!" She crossed her arms. You rolled your eyes. 

"Like you even care. I was at the school." You sassed back to her, walking up to your room. Henrietta just laughed softly. When you walked into your room you heard your music still going off. She looked around your room.

"Wow." She looked at your posters of Pink Floyd, Misfits, Black Flag, Rancid, and Dead Kennedy's. You smiled proudly. She looked at your records and looked back at you. 

"Punk." She pulled you close.

"Goth." You mocked her. She smirked, kissing you. You were surprised but you kissed back. 

"Hey, Punk's not dead." You laughed when she pulled back. 

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes. You just smirked more. 


End file.
